Touch of Death: The Return of Incubus
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: A lot of short chapters and part 2 of Touch of Death. This is the Mephisto Arc, as it goes into the war that both he and Lady Death are having without anyone knowing. I own nothing! Short summery, hope you guys like the story, any questions please leave a review.
1. Flashes of a Murder

Opening my eyes, I gasped for air as I sat up, finding that I was in an alley. I was leaning against a dumpster, with me wearing a dirty tuxedo. I grabbed my head as I had remembered everything that had happened to me. From the time that I had became a mutant, to now. Its been four years from when I had died and became a champion of Lady Death, now I had to find the ones who she deemed not ready to die and kill the ones who killed them. That was her bidding, that was what she wanted. The reason behind there deaths were cults and gangs that worshiped Mephisto.

Standing up, I rubbed my head as I got flashes of a building with a broken window. It was tall, and the window appeared to be the top floor, nine stories or so. Standing up, I started walking away, following my instincts as it was like I knew where I saw going. That's because I did, I was in my home town, where I grew up at.

I had walked for hours, making my way past everyone, who all gave me strange looks as I walked past them. I had left the small town and made my way to the city, with me soon finding the building, seeing that it looked just like what I had seen. Walking past the yellow tape, I made my way up stairs. Reaching the top floor, I opened the door, with me seeing that the entire apartment was destroyed.

Walking over to the pictures on the ground, I picked one up, with me getting a flash. I watched as a little girl stood next to my aunt, who was wearing a air force uniform. They were with another women, with all three of them looking happy. I dropped the picture and held my head as I got other glimpses. I watched as she was attacked, the day before her wedding, today was that day. I watched as the husband was shot and the girl getting tossed out the window after trying to fight back.

She knew these people too, old friends of her husbands. They didn't use their real names, but they used something else. Trent-Bone, Tick Tock, Fender and Shiver. They did this, they killed them over rent. She couldn't pay due to the wedding, and she payed the price for it, her life.

Dropping the picture, I saw that my hands were bleeding from the glass, but it didn't hurt. Pulling out the shards, I watched the blood seep back in and close them selves. Clenching my hands, I gritted my teeth. Lady Death was going to heal me to make sure that I didn't fail her.

Looking out the window, I made my way over to it, with me looking outside. My first targets, were here in this city, and they were going to pay for their crimes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Not going to lie, there are going to be a lot of short chapters like this.**


	2. Tick Tock, Tick Tock

Running across the rooftops, I jumped over to another one, with me rolling once I landed and continued to run. As I ran, I could feel that I was getting closer to one of the few who killed Monica Rambeau. I don't know how I knew her name, just that I did. Stopping at the edge of a building, I looked down and watched as the one known as Tick Tock was in the middle of mugging a man.

The man was already dead, having had his throat cut open. Leaning forward, I fell head first into the alley way. Before I hit the ground, I twisted myself to a standing position, with me landing in a crouch. Standing up, I watched as Tick Tock just light a cigarette, not even caring that I had fell from the sky. Seeing him taking a puff, he started clapping his hands.

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock." I said, stepping forward as he pulled out a knife and tossed it at me, stabbing me in the shoulder. "Here comes the crock!" I said, getting stabbed in my other shoulder as he stepped back and tossed another one. He continued to throw the knives, with each of them hitting me in vital spots now. Seeing him rush forward, he started pulling the knives out and attacking me from all directions.

I laughed as he did this, because I knew he couldn't kill me. Getting stabbed in the side of the head, he twisted the blade and backed off, smirking as I stopped laughing. "Ain't so tough now, freak." He said, holding his hand out to me and shot some liquid at me. I was coated in head to toe, with me smelling lighter fluid. "Tell Mephisto, I sent you!" He said, flicking his cigarette at me.

Getting caught on fire, I reached up and pulled out the blade from my head, shocking him as I spun around and extinguished the flames. "Mephisto kidnapped me once." I said, grinning at him as I tilted my head, grinning as my skin started healing up. "He turned me into a slave. Once I escaped, I caused hell." I said, throwing the knives that were inside me at him. He dodged them, with me running at him and kicking him into the wall, where I stabbed his left hand into said wall. He reached into his coat and pulled out another, with me taking it from him and stabbing his other hand into the wall, trapping him.

"Incubus, the only being to ever escape Mephisto. Well I'll be damned." He said, trying to break free. "You're a legend, just as much as the Ghost Rider." He said, with me getting into his face, making him go silent.

"I want you to tell me a story." I said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a knife, examining it. "This story happened a few days ago." I said, looking at him. "A women and her husband missed their rent-"

"Are you fucking high-"

"They were your victims!" I said, placing the blade in his mouth, with it going all the way to the back of his throat. "Victim's." I said, shacking my head with a smirk. "We're all... Victim's!" I said, swiping the blade to the left, cutting through his head. He wasn't decapitated, as it was still hanging on. Grabbing his head, I moved it over to the right, with me watching it open a good bit. Pushing off of him, I made my way over to the dead man and took off my tuxedo. I started removing the dead mans clothes and put them on. The man was a punk rocket looking guy, with me getting a similar look to my Incubus attire, but not completely.

Looking at my hand, I saw the blood. I brought it to my face, with me making a smile that went upwards. I laughed as this was how I was going to live my life now, laughing like the mad man I had became.


	3. Honk, Honk, Fender Bender

Walking down the street, I watched as Fender had picked up a random women and dragged her over to his truck. Seeing him toss her into the back, he climbed in, with me making my way over to them as she screamed. Making my way to the driver side, I opened the door and honked the horn, with me seeing Fender jump in shock, looking at me as I climbed in, sitting behind the wheel.

"Listen kid, beat it!" He yelled, pulling out a gun and aiming at me, with me shrugging and placing my head against the barrel. Seeing him taking notice of the blood on my face, he grew worried. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, with me taking notice to the girl getting out and running.

"Pull the trigger, and I'll show you a magic trick!" I said, holding up a set of cards. He pulled the trigger, with my head bending back as he started laughing in excitement.

"Fucking retard!" He yelled, getting out, with me laying down on his seat. Once he made his way over to me, he grabbed my coat, with me jumping up and grabbing his face, shocking him as my head healed before his eyes. "Holy shit!" He said, making me grin.

"Holy shit is right, I cant believe I'm not dead!" I said, taking his gun and shooting him in the chest before he could register what had happened. Kicking him back, I jumped out and made my way to the bed of the truck, where I pulled out some rope. Walking over to Fender, I grabbed his head and started dragging him over to the front of the truck, where I tied him to the front grill. Making my way back to the front seat, I took the rock that was on the ground and placed it on the gas. Putting the truck in drive, I watched as it drove off and crashed into a building, killing Fender.

Looking behind me, I saw the women was still there. Walking over to her, she flinched as I walked past her, making me laugh as I took off, forever scaring the living shit out of her.


	4. Ternt turned to Bone

Opening the freezer, I watched as a man looked at me slowly, shacking as he wore no clothes and was tied to a wheelchair. Walking over to him, I got behind him and started pushing him out, with him looking around the dark room. Stopping in the middle of the room, I walked around him, grinning. I held up the same picture that I had picked up from earlier this day, showing it to him. "You remember her, don't you?" I asked, with him nodding his head. "Good, now, tell me her name!" I ordered, with him shacking his head.

"I... I Ca... I cant re... I cant remem... ber." He said, with me pulling out a nail gun and showing it to him.

"You know, Japan used to have a torture system back in the 1300's, they would strap a man, or women who did the worst crime they could think of. Every day, they would put an nail into the human body, an inch from the last one. They saved the head for last, but started with the hands. Few were lucky to survive, and I mean lucky. This technique was meant to kill, and the ones that lived, they saw it as a fate of their god telling them that they were innocent. Once they left, the very people they knew killed them for their crime." I said, laughing as he started freaking out. Placing the picture to his chest, I nailed it in, with him screaming as I made an outline of the picture into his chest.

Backing off, I tossed the nail gun down. "You're better off... just cutting me to bits." He said, with me pulling a knife out of my coat, with his eyes widening as he recognized the knife. "Tick Tocks... How did you-"

"He was the first person that I killed, out of your little group that is." I said, with him raising an eyebrow at me.

"The first?" He asked, with me looking to the side, with him looking as well. He screamed as he saw the upper half of Fenders body nailed to the wall, along with Tick Tock, who had his body cut open. "You're crazy." He said, looking back at me, with me looking at him.

"Am I?" I asked, where I started cutting him all over with the knife, all the while laughing at him. "CRAZY, YOU THINK I'M CRAZY, YOU HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN CLOSE TO THE AMOUNT OF INSANITY I'VE GONE THROUGH?!" I yelled, stabbing his arm into the chair, with him screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell do you want with me!?" He yelled, with me walking over to the side and pulling a car battery over, with his eyes widening as I tapped the red and black Jumper cables together, followed by a zap.

"You're asking all the wrong questions." I said, hooking them on his nipples, with him screaming in pain as he was shocked. "Its not what I want, its what my employer wants!" I said, ripping the jumper cables off, as well as his skin. "See, you upset the balance by doing something that you weren't supposed to do. Killing someone who was not ment to die just yet, and here it is, that I find that you are in cahoots with Mephisto." I said, holding up a neckless to him.

"That was just some joke man, he ain't real!" He yelled, crying as he leaned forward. Walking over to the fire that was behind us, I dropped the neckless in and watched as it melted to molten steel.

"You know, the Vikings used to melt down the metal of crosses and feed them to the Priest who worshiped God." I said, grabbing the pot with my bare hands and walking over to him. "I'm not going to feed you this." I said, with his eyes showing hope. "No, I want to see this melt through your entire body." I said, pouring it on his head, with him shaking his head as it started burning him, setting his hair on fire. Grabbing a gas container, I started dousing him with it, making the fire even bigger, burning him alive.

Once his screams stopped, I watched as the rest of the building went up in flames around me, making me laugh as I stood in the center of a lot of gas containers.

Within minutes, the entier place blew up.


	5. A Shiver down your spine

Walking into a club, I watched as everyone went silent as they saw me pass them. Soon after, I watched as the band stopped playing, with everyone looking at me. I wasn't in some normal gang like theme, no, I was wearing what they would think was a goth like theme. Looking at everyone, my grin never left my face. "The one who kills me, gets two million in cold hard cash. The location to the cash, is in my pocket!" I said, patting my chest. "Now, show me what you got." I said, with the person in front of me running at me.

He threw a punch, with me wrapping my arm around his and yanking it in the other direction, followed by his arm getting ripped off. He screamed as he fell, with me kicking him in the back, followed by him spitting up a glob of blood. Looking at the others, they started to clear out, but some stayed.

Two of them came at me, with me grabbing their arms and tossing them behind me, where I then faced them. Another one came at me as I looked away, but I elbowed him in the face, taking him down in one hit. Seeing more of them coming at me, I started blocking and punching them back, a few kicks here and there.

Jumping over two that came at me, I watched as they turned around and kicked me in the chest, pushing me back a bit. I then punched both of them, sending them flying back. Turning around, I kicked one of them in the chest, where I then jump kicked another. Getting grabbed, I headbutted another that tried to get a few hits in. Kicking off him, I tossed myself up and flipped the man holding me aside.

Grabbing a mans leg, I spun around and elbowed him in the face, where his leg broke. Getting hit with a bat, I was hit with a good enough force that it sent me flying a good bit. Hitting the ground, I rolled back and faced the man as he charged at me. Standing up, I ripped the bat out of his hands, along with his hands. I smacked one of them, followed by the bat breaking in two. Tossing the other half, it flew and hit another one in the face.

Catching the stick that was aimed to jab at me, I kicked them back and took it from them, with me spinning it around and hitting the ones who got close to me. Bringing it down, I caved the skull of one of them, with me kicking the body away from me. Spinning around, I tripped the four that tried to catch me off guard, with them all hitting the floor. Seeing one of them jumping over them, I smacked him in the chest, sending him flying into the bar, destroying it.

Seeing that they were the last one, I dropped the stick and made my way over to the elevator. One inside, I opened my coat and pulled out a handful of knives and held four in each hand. As the doors opened, I jumped out and tossed the knives in every direction, stabbing everyone in the head as they looked in my direction.

Walking over to one of them, I took their guns and made my way down the hall and shot the first one I saw, alerting the entire floor to my presence. Standing in the end of the hall, I saw a group walking around the corner, aiming their guns at me. I waved at them, with them shooting me. I one of them in the head and ran down, with them getting on either side for cover.

I didn't bother to dodge them as I ran, and every person I passed, fell to the ground as I had shot them. After eight or so guys, I ran out of bullets and took another ones gun and started back up. Sliding at the last guy, I stopped between his legs and aimed the gun up, with me blowing his brains out, killing him.

Getting up, I walked into the room they came out of, with me seeing that it was an armory. 'Looks like I got off on the wrong floor.' I thought, walking over to the explosives. Tossing the C4 up, I shot it, followed by the ceiling caving in. Hearing gunfire going off, I jumped onto the wall and pushed off of it, with me grabbing the edge of the hole and pulling myself up.

They started shooting me, with me pulling out grenades and tossing them left and right, followed by a lot of explosions that most likely killed them as they went off. Looking around, I saw one person hiding under a table, with me walking over to it. Looking at the table, I placed my hand against it, where I then flipped it, picked up the man by his hair and dragged him over to the window, where I shoved him out of it, still holding him.

"Mephisto sends his love, oh, and I killed your little gang of friends, the ones who killed the girl a few days ago. They weren't as much fun as this, I'll give you that." I said, letting him go, watching him fall to his death. I laughed at him as he became a red stain on the ground, and seeing as I had avenged her, it was time I head back.

As I started to leave, I stopped once I saw a strange Nordic like crown of sorts. Walking over to it, I stopped once I saw my reflection in its metal, and I didn't like the way I looked. It wasn't me, I wasn't Incubus, I wasn't Decay, no, I was something else entirely. Grabbing the crown, I placed it on backwards, with it covering my eyes. Strangely, I could still see, but everything was a red like color.

Hearing the sirens in the distance, I took this as my time to leave.


	6. Im the one who always has the last Laugh

Walking up to my grave, I stopped at the tree that I had stood at for my parents funeral. Standing at my grave, was someone I didn't want to see me like this. Ever since I had went on a killing rampage, I hadn't lost my grin. It was like it was there permanently now, never to leave my face again. I knew she was shocked as I had dug my way out, and she had no way of knowing it I had dug my way out or if someone dug me up without her knowing.

Looking towards the church, I notice something was off. I watched as two glowing yellow eyes peered from the door before vanishing. Walking over to the door, I pushed it open, with me walking in. Once I reached the small stage, I was soon shot in the back, with me looking up at the man who shot him, with him looking shocked.

Hearing clapping, I turned to face the door, with me seeing a giant demon like monster approaching me. He wasn't anything special, and from what I could tell, he was a low rank monster. "Death's Champion. I must admit, when Mephisto told me of your coming, I didn't believe him. Yet here you are, after killing most of my men." He said, with me tilting my head at him. "You have a lot of nerve, coming here." He said, with me laughing at him.

"In the minute that you started talking, I have already started thinking ways to kill you." I said, pointing at him. "You say that the ones I killed, were your men?" I asked, with him nodding. "Then it was really you who upset the balance, having them kill that girl." I said, pointing at him. "To right your wrongs, I will kill you here." I said, making him laugh at me.

"You cant kill me, and I cant kill you, but I can sure as hell keep you six feet under." He said, with everything going static like, followed by a major headache. Rubbing my head, I saw that I was looking through my own eyes and not through that red vision of mine. Looking at my hands, I saw that they were back to their normal skin color, where I also took notice to my clothes being changed as well. Long gone was the black trench coat, I was in normal clothes, like before I had gained my mutant powers.

"Dakota, everything ok?" I heard, with me looking up and seeing my mother setting the table, and it shocked me. For a split second, I saw her dead corpse in her place before being replaced with her normal look.

"Y-ya, I just stayed up watching horror movies again." I said, rubbing my head as I couldn't remember the movie I had watched.

"Well, that's what you get for staying up late!" I heard as someone pushed my head down and rubbed my head. Looking up at them, I saw my father walking to the table and sitting down. "Go get your sister, she's in her room, don't want the food to get cold." He said, where I saw a grinning version of him for a split second, blood spewing from his mouth. I nodded and walked down the hall to my sisters room.

Reaching the room, I opened the door, with me seeing a girl, about the age of five or six, watching TV. "Hey _ Dinners ready." I said, with me frowning once I had spoke.

"Ok!" She said, facing me, where I saw her head was on the floor for a second, followed by her getting up and heading out. I looked down at the stuffed rabbits head, with me knowing that she loved that bunny ever since she was born. It was given to her on the day she was born, I guess we were going to have to fix it again.

Walking out, I followed after her, with me stopping and looking at the door, with me seeing someone walking towards it. Seeing the door open, I watched as the one person I loved walked in, smiling at me. "What, do I have somethin on my face?" She questioned, with me smiling at her southern accent. She wasn't entirely goth like I had remembered, but she still had that look to her.

"Ya." I said, walking up to her and stopping a few feet away. "Its right there, and its making this wired movement." I said, confusing her. "It looks like... a smile?" I added, with her rolling her eyes at me.

"Funny." She said, leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Mom will be here in a few, as well as _. She said, making me smile.

"I cant wait to see my mother in law." I said, with her hitting my shoulder.

"Hey, future mother in law." She said, making me laugh at her as we made our way to the kitchen. "Is the Professor joining us?" She asked, with me looking at her as I pulled her chair out.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him since he found the Warlocks over in Spain, damn cursed corpse and all." I said, with her nodding.

"That was two months ago." She said, with me watching as two others walked in, with me seeing a tan women with black hair, but for a split second, I saw them as blue with red hair. "Mom!" She called out, making me smile as I saw _ walking behind her, on his phone.

"_, _, you finally showed up." I said, looking between the two.

"We would of been here an hour ago, if this one would of gotten dressed when I told him to." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at _, who shrugged his shoulders. "As for _, he will be in momentarily." She said, followed by a bold man walking in, smiling at us.

"Professor, hey, you made it!" I said, with him nodding.

"I did, and do I have news for you two!" He said, walking over to us, showing us a small book.

"What's this?" I asked as he placed it down on the table and opened it, showing us a map. "The Amber room?" I asked, looking at him. You remember what happened to _, he was killed looking for this place!" I said, a little upset that _ would bring this up.

"Listen, the Amber room isn't a room, but an entire castle!" He said, with me grabbing my head.

"Something doesn't seem right." I said, sitting down. Looking up, I saw a demon behind _, with me jumping up once I saw him.

He was gone the next, with _ looking worried. "Everything ok?" She asked, with me looking around the room.

"What happened to us, what was the last conversation we had?" I asked, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"We just talked about how-"

"No, not then, before, we were upset with the other." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't remember being upset with you, ever I might add." She said, with me looking around the room, seeing that everything was distorting.

"No, I haven't seen you in four years, any of you." I said, with me seeing _ turn into _, and _ turning into _. Looking at the Professor, I watched as he sat down in a wheelchair, with me backing up.

"What's wrong?" I heard behind me, with me turning around and seeing my parents, both dead and corpses, holding my sister who was also dead.

"Dakota, you're having another one of your episodes." I head, with me feeling something touching my shoulder.

"Episode." I said, looking at the demon like hand. "I don't have, episodes." I said, grabbing the hand and breaking the fingers, followed by an inhuman scream that shattered the entire place, showing that I was still in the church.

"How... My illusion should of-"

"Fuck your illusion." I said, punching the demon in the chest, knocking it away from me. He then held his hand out to me, with me flying back as well.

Hitting the wall, I slid down and saw everything was back in the old house. Standing up, I looked at the table and saw Rogue sitting at said table. Walking over to her, I looked down at the paper, with me seeing that it had my death on it, calling me a hero to all humanity. "Dakota, do you remember him?" I head, with me looking to my left, seeing a few students walking down the hall, one of them being Kitty.

"Iceman, right, he's dead?" I heard, with me raising an eyebrow at that.

"No... you know what, lets forget about this, its a sour subject for most." I heard, with me looking back at Rogue.

"I must of put a lot on you that day." I said, with me grinning. "But you're not her!" I yelled, tossing the table to the side and grabbing her by the neck. "Revile yourself, demon, so that I can kill you my self!" I said, snapping its neck. Seeing it jump over her, I pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the head, where I kicked it away.

Seeing it get up, it ran at me again and grabbed me, with it biting my neck. I laughed as it was useless, with me taking the knife out and stabbing it in the gut and kicked it away. It laughed as it faced me, with me grinning at it. It grabbed me and tossed me to the side, with me crashing into a bench.

"You'll die, by my own hands." I heard, with me looking up at the demon, with it started beating me with a make shift weapons, all made from its arms. I laughed as I started becoming a bloody mess, because this was just funny seeing it attempt such a feat.

"HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!?" I yelled, with it stopping and backing away from me, with me healing soon after. "Ok, demon, you had your fun, but there's more to be had." I said, holding my hand out. "Come on, don't quit on me just yet." I said, with it taking my hand, making me laugh as I ripped its arm off, with it screaming in pain. Looking at the arm, I thought of a crowbar, followed by it taking its shape. "You thought you could hurt me!?" I yelled, running at the demon and started beating it this time.

It then tackled me and pined me to the ground, with it biting my arm clean off from the elbow, making me laugh. I pulled the knife out of its gut and stabbed it in the face, with me standing up and tackling it this time. I started beating on it until it became a bloody mess, with me stopping as it changed into Rogue. "How could you?" She asked, with me grinning and grabbing the knife in its face, with me slicing and dicing away at her, laughing as it screamed even more.  
Getting blasted away, I hit the wall, where I saw my aunt hovering over the demon. "Rogue, are you ok?" Captain Marvel asked, glaring at me.

"Trust me, Cap." I said, my grin still present. "That's not Rogue." I said, with me watching her gat tackled out of the air and stabbed in the side. I jumped up and tossed the knife at it, stabbing its back as it ran off. Stopping next to her, I looked down at her. "You look like you could use a hand." I said, holding my nub out to her, with her glaring at me.

"The same could be said about you." She said, making me laugh as I walked over to my arm and placed it back on, where I flexed it soon after. "Who are you?" She asked, with me walking over to her and holding the knife out to her.

"Heat this up, I'll close the wound." I said, with her grabbing the blade with her burning hand, with me placing it against the wound soon after. "As for who I am, well, I'm Deaths Champion." I said, with her eyes widening as I stood up and walked away. "Hurry on home now, this will take just a bit more." I said, making my way over to the stairs.

**Later, top of the church**

Walking into the bell tower, I looked outside and saw the demon was on the roof. Walking through the small space, I balanced myself over to him, holding my arms out as I did. "Quite the place, not everyday that you see something like this." I said, with it starting to rain.

"You are dead, nothing you can do will end me, nothing!" He yelled, making me grin even more.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, with him narrowing his eyes. "If that's the case, then how about I make you a deal." I said, with him raising an eyebrow at me. "If I cant kill you in my next move, then you can have all of my powers, becoming stronger than that of Mephisto his self." I said, shocking him. "I'll even add a rule." I said, holding up one finger. "I will not move from this spot, deal?" I asked, with him grinning and rushing forward, stabbing me in the chest with his arm.

"Deal." He said, with me grabbing his head, his eyes widening.

"You lose." I said, where I started sending every bit of pain I had ever suffered into him. Every ounce of blood spilled, every ounce of tears. My pain that I went through with my death. My pain that I went through with my life, every bit of it. I laughed at him as he soon burst on fire, with me kicking him off the church. "Bye!?" I yelled, with me healing and falling off the church myself, laughing as I did.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I saw the world around me. Seeing Captain Marvel standing over me, I grinned at her, with her holding her hand out to me. Taking her hand, I was pulled to my feet, where I started dusting myself off. "You're him, arnt you?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"Who else is capable of coming back from the dead as Deaths Champion?" I asked with a small laugh.

"You need help." She said, with me shacking my head at her. "You clearly have a few screws loose, you are wearing a Nordic crown backwards for crying out loud!" She said, with me wagging my finger at her.

"Dear, aunt, cant you see, my job isn't done." I said, confusing her. "I see things differently, and I mean literally. I see the world in red, and there is a star far out that way!" I said, pointing into the distance, with her looking at it. "That is a beacon I must follow, and the only way to free myself from this curse." I said, with her looking back at me. "I finish what she wants me to do, then I'll be able to rest. I'm not sure if I'll be free, or be put back down, either way, I'll be happy." I said, with me walking past her.

"They miss you, even now." She said, with me stopping. "Rogue isn't the same, she will want to see you." She said, with me looking at her.

"Not like this." I said, with her looking at me, losing my grin. "Anything, but this. I'm not Dakota, I'm not Incubus, I'm not sure what I am. What I am sure of, is that I'm the one who has the last laugh!" I said, laughing as I started walking away from her, leaving her to her thoughts.


	7. Dreams of the one I love

I know everyone has dreams of flying, but this isn't a dream of flying. Its a dream of floating. There's so much of the world to see, what's stopping us from flying free? To me, flying free is doing what I want to do. What I want to do, is be with the one I love again. Yet that's impossible. For we are of two different worlds now. So, as I was flying, I watched as I approached a city, it was night, and I had seen this city in pictures. It was the City of Angels.

I watched as I fell onto what looked to be a dock, where I took the time to look around. By the time I turned around, I was stunned at who I saw. I watched as the one I loved stood there with chains wrapped around their body, not moving. Making my way over to them, I nearly broke into a run, but I watched as they took a new, darker, twisted look, grinning like a mad man.

I was scared at who this person was, the pale skin, the dark clothes, that backwards crown with spikes coming out of it, covering their eyes, the pale skin. This wasn't him, but every ounce of my body told me it was him, and this was what he had become. A monster of deaths choice. Deaths Champion.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word." He sang out, making me shiver with each word. "Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat. And if that Billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." He sang, where I watched them fall back into the water after hearing gun shots, and it looked like he was shot in the chest.

"NO!?" I yelled, reaching my hand forward as I sat up, covered in a cold sweat. Rubbing my head, I watched as Jean opened my door.

"Is everything ok?" Jean asked, with me shacking my head.

"Ya... Just a nightmare, but it was different." I answered, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, making her way over to my bed and sitting down on it, placing her hand on my knee.

"It was him again." I said, knowing that I have nightmares about him all the time. She was the one person who I could talk to about him, well, one of the few, Kitty and Scott as well. "He was wrapped in chains somewhere in LA, but he was different, like he had taken a darker form. He was singing with this... sickening grin, I still remember it." I said, with Jean holding her hands out to me.

"Would you mind if I had a look, Im curious as to what he looked like." She said, with me nodding. She held her hands on both sides of my head, where she jumped back in shock. She was physically shacking in fear. It took a while for her to calm her self, sitting back down on the bed. "You're right, that is terrifying." She said, with me nodding. "It felt real." She said, with me nodding my head.

"Ya, I know, but it couldn't-"

"No, I mean even for me, it felt real." She said, interrupting me. "When I look into ones memories, or dreams, I can tell what's real and what's not, this didn't have the same feeling to it. Seeing him floating underwater-"

"I didn't see him floating underwater." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I saw him get shot and he fell, but not floating." I said, with Jean raising an eyebrow. "You don't think-"

"Rogue, the professor needs you in the briefing room, Carol is here as well, she's looking for you." Scott said as he passed the door, with me nodding.

"Better go see what they want." Jean said, with her getting up. "Its been a while since she's been here, wonder what brings her here?" Jean said as she walked out, with me looking at the picture of Dakota and I on my dresser.

**Later, briefing room**

Walking in, having suited up, I made my way over to the only two in the room, with me seeing that they both were disturbed by something. "What's wrong, something happen?" I asked, with them looking at me.

"Rogue, what I'm about to tell you, will shock you to your core, because it did the same to us." Charles said, confusing me as I took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room. "Dakota has come back from the dead." He said, with me feeling chills going up my spine, with me shaking like a leaf against the cold wind.

"W-what did you just say?" I asked, not wanting this to be true, but at the same time, wanting it to be true.

"Two days ago, I attended a funeral for an old friend, and I decided to pay Dakota a visit." Carol said, with me nodding my head slowly. "Once there, I saw that he dug his way out of the grave, dawned an entire new look that sent chills down my spine, mostly his-"

"His Grin." I said, with her stopping and nodding her head.

"You seen him?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"I had a dream about him, but I didn't think it was him." I said, with Charles making his way over to me.

"Let me see to confirm my suspicions." Charles said, with me nodding as he brought his hands up to my head. After a bit, he backed off. "A spitting image, it seems that you two are some how connected." He said, with me nodding my head as I didn't know what to do.

"Where was he?" Carol asked, with Charles looking at her.

"Somewhere underwater, chained." He said, with me shaking my head.

"He's in LA." I said, with them looking at me, then at each other.

"Then he's there for Destiny." He said, confusing me.

"What's going on with Destiny?" I asked, concerned for my foster mother.

"She's been taken captive by a cult of sorts, they are using her powers to do unspeakable things." He said, with me gasping as I didn't expect that. "That was why I called you down here, you're going to go to LA with a team, but seeing who is there, your first priority is to save Dakota, then save Destiny." He said, with me nodding, narrowing my eyes.

"I wont let you down, I promise." I said, looking at Carol. "You coming with me?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I have to get back, there's supposed to be a Kree attack on Xandar any time now, and I have to be there for them." She said, with me nodding. "Take care." She said, with me nodding as she patted my shoulder as she walked past me.


	8. A water Grave

The trip to LA was short, but finding the same dock from my dream was easier said than done. I spent hours trying to find this place, and when I did, I felt a small bit of joy in my heart. Running down the wooden bridge, I jumped off the edge and dove into the water. Swimming down, I could barley see five feet in front of me. I knew he was here, because every fiber of my bones was telling me to swim deeper for him.

Reaching the bottom, I stopped and looked around. Once I turned around, I came face to face with him, and it nearly made me scream. Grabbing him, I examined the chains, with me pulling out a small hand held torch and breaking him free. Once done, I grabbed him and started swimming upwards as fast as I could, my body begging for air.

Reaching the surface, I gasped out for air. Moving my hair back, still holding onto him, I swam over to the dock ladder. Still holding him, I pulled us up and sat him down, with me placing my ear against his chest, hearing his heart beat, but he was underwater for so long, he must of breathed in a lot of water. Placing my hands on his chest, I started applying CPR.

Seeing him spit up a wad of water, I moved him over to his side, with him spitting up a few bullets as well. "Just what the hell happened to you." I said, looking him up and down, seeing that he was only wearing a pair of black pants and a cut up black shirt, even his shoes were missing, but not his crown was missing.

Reaching for the crown, he grabbed my hand, making me flinch. "Don't touch." He said, before passing out. Helping him up, I started dragging him to the apartment I had rented out, knowing that it would be the best place for him to regain his strength.

**Later that night**

I laid next to him, our hands intertwined in the others, our hands as bare as the day we were born. He was still dressed the same as when I had saved him. I was facing him as he slept, and it made me happy, scared, but happy to see that he was still alive, some how. Seeing him twitch in his sleep, I sat up and watched him roll of the bed, with me jumping up and running over to him.

Before I reached him, he jumped up, with me stopping. He turned to me, his grin plastered on his face. "She sent you, didn't she?" He asked, with me nodding my head slowly. "I told her not to, I don't want you to see me like this." He said, and I felt his pain.

"Then take off the crown." I said, with him wagging his finger at me.

"Its not just the way I look, but what I've become that I don't want you to see." He said, making me frown. "I killed a lot of people in one day, and I still have to kill. Death requires that I kill to reset the balance, then and only then will she grant me my freedom. In life, or death." He said, making me frown.

"Who did you kill?" I asked, probably knowing that he didn't know as he said he killed a lot of people in one day.

"I know four of them, Tick Tock, Ternt-Bone, Shiver, and Fender Bender. All apart of a cult gang, all working for a demon, all working for Mephisto." He said, with me remembering Mephisto and what he has done.

"I can take you to Strange, he can help you lift this curse-"

"Curse?" Dakota interrupted with a laugh. "This is a gift, its not everyday that I can come back from the dead, and I'm sure that if I get this "curse" lifted, Death will kill me for even thinking about it." He said, with me frowning. "She sees everything I see, she knows everything I do, she knows everything I think." He said, pointing at his head, before grabbing it. "I have to go." He said, walking towards the door.

"I have something of yours!" I said, with him looking at me. "Its in that bag, by the door." I said, with him looking down. He knelt down and opened it, where he started chuckling.

"You really get me, don't you?" He asked as he stood up with the bag, still looking inside. "Thanks." He said, placing the bag over his shoulders and walking out, with me falling to my knees as I didn't know what he had planed on doing, but I knew he was going to go kill someone.


	9. Not even worth Breaking Bad

Entering the drug lab from the back, I skipped past all the barrels. I started laughing as I climbed some, knowing that this man, the one they called Queen, was alone. Seeing him in the center of this maze like place, I made my way over to him, with him trying to find an exit. Jumping down behind him, he screamed as I held my arms out, like I was offering a hug.

Grabbing him as he tried to run, I dragged him over to the chemicals. Pulling out a lighter, I lit it, holding it over them chemicals. "Wow, man, not even you could come back from this!?" He yelled, making me grin.

"I'm willing to test that theory. Now, the others, who are they?" I asked, with him nodding his head.

"Dory, Kali, Straight, and Buda." He answered, with me nodding my head as he answered my question.

"I'll start with Dory, what can you tell me about him?" I asked, with him nodding his head.

"He hangs out at the baths, likes to watch the girls!" He said, with me knowing that he was a pervert.

"Kali, what about her?" I asked, letting the fire die out.

"She likes to go around and fuck people up, she's got fucking Kong Fu shit going on with her!" He said, making me laugh.

"Straight, tell me about him." I said, with him nodding his head.

"Biker club just down town, always racing!" He said, with me looking at the chemicals.

"Then Buda, the leader, what about him?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Buda never leaves his castle now that he has his prize, wont even share what it is, just that she's got powers, a mutant." He said, with me looking at him again.

"You just lost your chance." I said, lighting the lighter and dropping it into the chemicals, laughing as we both were caught in the fiery explosion. Walking out of the burning building, I saw a bike to the side, making me smile as that was going to be my ride.


	10. Drop Dead Gorgeous

Pulling up to the bath houses, I looked at the building, where I got up off the bike and started walking in. Once inside, I saw man and women look at me and run out, not wanting to deal with this type of shit. "Hey, you can't come in here like that, I'm losing customers!" The man said, with me placing my hands on his counter, freaking him out with my grin.

"The one they call Dory, tell me where he is, and I'll make sure you get more customers, far beyond what you usually get." I said, with him nodding his head and pointing to the men's bath. "Thank you." I said, pulling out a wallet and placing every bill down. "Get out of here, its about to get bloody." I said, with him taking the money and running.

Walking into the men's bath, I entered the men's changing room. Walking over to baths them selves, I saw man against the wooden wall, looking through a little peek hole. Walking over to him, I could only hear him giggling as the other guys got out, knowing what was about to happen. Grabbing him by his head, I pulled back and sent his head into the wood, breaking it, scaring the girls on the other side.

Pulling him out, I tossed him into the water, with him popping out, gasping for air. Jumping in, I made my way over to him, with him screaming as I lifted him up with one arm, holding him above the water which was almost up to my knees. "Dory, for such a young person, you sure do know how to piss me off." I said, taking note that he was only eighteen or so. Looking at the hole in the wall, I started walking over to it as he tried to break free.

Kicking the walk, I made the hole bigger, keeping it up until it was big enough for us to fit in. Walking into the girls water, I found a flamingo decoration, with two think legs holding it up. Dragging him over to it, I tossed him down, with him groaning as he hit the rocks. "How are you free?" He asked, looking up at me as I pulled the Flamengo out, looking at it.

"Help from the outside." I said, bringing the Flamengo down, stabbing him in the eyes with its legs. He screamed as he wiggled about, making me laugh as there was nothing he could do. Pulling it out, I knelt down and grabbed his jaw, where I started pulling it. He screamed once there was a loud pop, followed by his skin tearing until I finally ripped it off. Seeing him go limp, I tossed the jaw behind me, laughing. "Looks like you found someone who was able to make your jaw drop!" I said as I started walking away, but stopped once I got a major headache.

I watched as Kali and straight hand ambushed Rogue at her place, knocking her out and taking her away, but Kali stayed behind sitting down on her bed. I was pissed, because someone knew that I was back, and Rogues connection with me. Whoever it was, was someone who was familiar with the both of us.

Then it dawned on me, the mutant who was being held as one who had sight, one who could see what was to come. "Destiny." I said, knowing that this was now a double rescue mission now.


	11. Take a nap

Walking into the room, I watched as Kali jumped up with wide eyes. "I'm here bitch, and I brought party favors for you! I said, tossing a few knives at her, with her flipping over the bed and using it as cover. Walking over to the bed, I flipped it away and got kicked back, watching her pull out a metal stick that extended into a pole. "Oh, are you going to beat me to death?" I asked, with her attacking me.

I didn't stop her as she hit me, but with each hit I laughed louder than the last. "Why wont you just die!?" She yelled, with her stick breaking on her. Grabbing the other end before it could hit the ground, I started attacking her with it, with her blocking each hit.

"Come on, come on, hit me with your best shot!" I said between swings. Knocking both of our sticks out of our hands, I grabbed her and gave her a headbutt, with one of the spikes stabbing her forehead, making her scream as she back away. She pulled out a knife and started swinging it at me, making me laugh as her vision was blocked by her own blood. Taking her knife, I stabbed her in the leg with it, making her scream.

"I'll kill you ya son of a bitch!" She yelled, making me laugh as I picked her up and held her up to the fan, with it smacking her in the face four times, each blade breaking as it hit her. Seeing as she was dizzy, I made my way over to the bathroom and tossed her into the tub, with her rubbing her head as I turned on the hot water, making her scream from the pain of the shower.

"You could use a nap." I said, placing my foot on her throat and pushing her down, laughing as the water filled over her, watching as she tried to get free. Within minutes, she drowned, with me turning off the water. "Then the Chief took over, revealing what had formerly been a bitch all along." I said, laughing as I dragged the body out and tossed her at the window, watching as only her top half made it through. "Time to go pay Straight a visit." I said, knowing that I would meet Rouge with Buda, seeing as he was collecting mutants.


	12. Bar Fight

Walking up to the bar, I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked in. Everyone looked at me as I walked over to a table and sat down, with me throwing my feet up on the table. Seeing a group approach me, they placed their hands on my legs and pushed them off. "Respect the bar, asshole!" The leader of this group said, with me looking at him.

"Respect my authority." I said, throwing a knife attached to a chain at him, stabbing him in the throat. Seeing him choking on his own blood, I pulled back and watched the blade cut the throats of the other three, killing them. "The first one to bring me Straight, will get the grand prize of these kind foke's bikes, plus Straights bike." I said, with everyone getting up and making their way over to me.

One of them grabbed me and hoisted me up, with me grinning at them even more as he glared at me. "Get out of my bar." He said, making me laugh. "Did I say something funny?" He questioned, tightening his grip on my coat.

"Just this." I said, stepping on his knee and back flipping away, breaking it in the process. Landing on the ground, I grabbed a mans fist as he threw a punch at me, with me getting behind him and breaking it. Seeing two others charging at me, I tossed the man at them, knocking them over.

Four of them came at me, with one of them having a crowbar in hand. I bent back from the crow bar and watched as he hit his friend, breaking his jaw. Leaning forward, I headbutted him, knocking him back. Ducking, I tripped the third and then uppercut the fourth while kneeing the thirds face.

Two more came at me, with me grabbing their heads and forcing them to hit the other, knocking them out. Seeing a man coming up from behind, I tossed my knife chain backwards, stabbing him in the chest and pulling him forward, with me kicking the blade deeper, killing him.

Seeing another one coming at me with a knife, I brought my foot down on the table and kicked it up. Spinning around, I kicked the table at him, with him breaking his wrist on impact as there was a loud crunch. Running over to him, I drop kicked him in the face, watching as he went flying away. Landing on my hands, I flipped myself back, landing on my feet with my hands behind my back, grinning at everyone.

One of them came at me with a bat, with me bringing my foot down on his knee, bending it the other way. He screamed as one of his friends charged at me, where I leaned back and watched him punch the one who had the bat. Grabbing his head, I tossed him over to the counter, watching him break it in two.

Hearing a bike outside, I looked at the door and watched as Straight walked in. He was snorting crack on his arm as he walked in, but stopped once he saw that everyone was taken out. Looking at me, I saw the front of his pants turn a darker color, making me laugh at him. He went to run, but it was already too late.

I tossed two chains with knives on them, stabbing him in the hands. Pulling back, I watched as he flew over to me, with me kicking him in his spine, followed by a loud crunch sound. Seeing him hit the ground, I wrapped both chains around his neck and proceeded to drag him out. Once outside, I looked at the giant Gun and tossed the chains up, with me pulling on them, watching as he was hung.

"He thrusts his fist against the post, and still he insists he sees the ghost." I said, laughing as he was kicking against the wall, trying to get his feet down. Seeing him stop, I let the chains go and watched him fall onto the bikes, knocking them over. Walking over to him, I took the chains off, with me putting them away. "I like these things, they just might be my new favorite weapon." I said with a laugh, where I turned to the city. "Buda, I'm coming for you." I said, with me walking over to a bike and hopping on, where I started driving towards the city.


	13. You're not Buda

"Some parade this is." I said, walking past all of the people who were dancing and singing as I walked past them. They were dressed similar to me, but not like me. They went more of the Tall man look, a horror/ghost story. A man who helped the ones who had lost there way to the promise land, and if you had looked at his face, he would devour you. If you payed him with no questions, he would guide you home. There was a lot of versions of this story, so there was no telling what was true or not.

Making my way to the tallest building was a hassle, seeing at the parade was right in front of it. Walking up to the door, I was pushed way from it. "Sorry pal, no one is allowed in." He said, with me nodding and walking away.

'I'll have to find another way.' I thought, with me looking up. 'Climbing it would be fun, and even cooler when I jump off with Buda.' I thought with a chuckle. Making my way over to the side, I started climbing, having seeing that it was gothic like with curves and creases here and there.

**Later**

Reaching the top, I climbed in, with me seeing a cage, a big one at that, with Rogue and Destiny inside it. I laughed, with my voice echoing. Tossing my chain forward, I swung over to them, with me hitting the cage. "Hello Birds, miss me?" I asked, with Rogue standing up fast.

"ITS A TRAP!?" She yelled, with me getting shocked.

I laughed as I flew back, with some sort of magnet pulling me. Hitting the wall, I tried to move, but to no effort. "Welcome, to my home." I heard, with me looking over and seeing a man at an alter of sorts. "The first time you broke in, we knocked you out with gas, but once I learned of you powers from Destiny here, I knew you would be back." He said, with me looking over at Rogue. "She told me of your connection with the girl, and that she was in town. One could only put two and two together." He said, with me looking back at him.

"You know what they say, two plus two is four." I said with a small laugh.

"Yes." He said, not amused. "Well, Mephisto told me there was a way for me to remove your powers, and have them all to my self." He said, bringing out a bird cage and showing it to me, reviling a crow inside. "They say that a Crow helps guide the soul to the afterlife, that once a man dies, they become the crow."

"They also say that once one experiences extreme loss, then the crow will help the one who lost so much exact his revenge, but only if their love is strong." I said, with him looking at me with a blank look.

"You're talking about the Crow movies, arnt you?" He asked, with me nodding. "The closest terms of your powers, is the Crow, but you have so much more hidden within, don't you?" He asked, with me grinning. "For instance, you can see, with that crown blocking your vision. You don't feel pain, you don't need something to guide you. You're a god compared to that." He said, reaching in and grabbing the crow while saying some unknown words in another language.

"Gaining my powers, please, go right ahead." I said, with them looking at me. "Because once you do, you better strike me down before I strike you down and become more powerful than you could ever imagine." I said, with him holding the crow up and ripping off its wings, with my arm getting ripped off, where it healed in seconds. Only difference, I felt pain in both the ripping and healing. Seeing him do the same thing to the other wing, the same thing happened to my other arm. Seeing him toss the wings down, I watched them catch on fire in the bowl before him.

"He's going to kill you!" Rogue yelled, with me looking at him.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, smirking, not grinning, at her. She grew confused, where we watched as my heart was ripped out of my chest, with another one growing while that one hovered in front of me, looking purple. "Yep, going to feel that." I said, with everything going black. "Pretty sure that's the source of my powers." I muttered, with me haring footsteps walking over to me.

"The heart of Death herself." Buda said, with me looking at where he had spoke. "With this, I will become a God." He said, where it sounded like he was eating it.

"If I could see, I would be disgusted." I said, getting hit in the gut soon after.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I found that I was on a cross, apart of the parade. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought, feeling the burning sensation in my hands. I then took notice to my crown being gone, with me seeing Buda wearing it while Destiny was on a leash in front of him, walking in front of the float. 'Rogue!' I thought, looking around, seeing her behind with her hands tied to the float from a long chain.

"Lady's and gentlemen, your new god is here!" Buda yelled, with everyone cheering for him. Seeing him with his arms spread wide open. I watched as he turned to me and threw my chain at me, hitting me with it. "This false God shall pay for his crimes against humanity!" He yelled, hitting me over and over again.

"Not so funny now." I said, knowing that this could kill me. "Don't you think that this is a bit excessive?" I asked, stopping him. "Where is the fun in a whip, don't get me wrong, I like the idea, but everyone I have ever killed, was up close and personal. Nothing is better than seeing the light fade from their eyes. Because in that moment, you get to see just who they are." I said, with me seeing him nodding over to his friends, who made their way up and un hinged my hands from the cross.

Falling down, he kicked me in the gut, making me roll onto my back. "I like the way you think, lets see who you really are!" He said, with me holding my hand out to him.

"You're right, but there's one thing I forgot to mention." I said, confusing him. "Taking my power of Death, only means, you gave me back my power of Decay. After Death, comes Decay!" I yelled, grabbing his leg as he tried to kick me. I started draining his life away, with him cringing in pain. Pulling myself up, I was grabbed by his friends, with me taking their life as well. Grabbing Buda's face, I made him look into my eyes. "You have something that belongs to me." I said, with him grabbing me as well.

"You cant kill me, I'm a GOD!?" He yelled, making me laugh as I was watching him age.

"Even Gods can be killed by time, the people just have to stop believing in them!?" I said, with me bringing my hand back and then trusting it into his chest, making him gasp as I pulled out his heart that was black and purple. "This belongs to me, and only me?!" I yelled, absorbing its power, with me looking back at him as he was on the verge of death. "This belongs to me as well." I said, taking my crown and placing it on, kicking him away.

"Dakota!" I heard, with me turning around and seeing Rogue running up to me with her hands still tied. Stopping her, I took the chains in my hands and started to age them. Once they rusted, she broke the chains. She pushed me aside, with me watching as Buda stabbed her in the chest with a large knife.

My heart sank once I saw this, and I swore to God she had died as I couldn't feel her life force anymore. I screamed on top of my lungs as I had felt her pain, her death just as much as she did. Standing up, I howled to the heavens, gathering up as much energy from my original powers, creating a black flame around me. Holding my hand out, I caught the flames, forming a flame like sword out of it. Placing my other hand on it, I slid it across the flames, watching as it formed a true sword out of it.

Buda was terrified as he looked at me, watching as the float had caught on fire, burning it to dust. "What are you?" He asked, backing away as I pointed the sword at him.

"I'm what comes after Death, I am Decay!?" I yelled, with me pushing off and charging at him. The next second, one half of Buda went flying one way, the other went flying the other. Turning around, I started slashing and dicing him remains until there was nothing left of him. Not even an atom of him remained. Reaching forward, I caught a black fire ball and started sucking the black from it, turning it blue. Walking over to Rogue, I placed it in her chest, with her stab wound healing in a matter of seconds.

"She will be fine." I heard Destiny, with me pointing the sword at her.

"You warned them of my coming, you told them of Rogue, you put her in danger?!" I yelled, getting ready to swing at her, but stopped. "I should kill you for putting her in danger, but I wont, for her! I said, pointing at Rogue. Take her and go, I dont want to see you ever again." I said, taking my Decay Form and flying away, taking off towards my next task.


	14. Words of Illusions

'How many months has it been?' I thought, having been buried under a lot of rubble. I had a spike going through my neck, my upper body was pinned down from rocks and my legs were under the dirt. The expedition I had tracked, killed a few others or treasure. I killed all six hundred of them, with me getting trapped at the same time. So many explosions, so many bullets, so little time. My crown, long since destroyed from the explosions.

I could hear voices every now and then, but the spike prevented me from speaking. I could feel the movement, but I could not move. When I hungered, I fed from the forest around me. I went days without food and water, feeling the insanity building up inside me. Clawing from the inside of my skin to destroy me from the inside out.

Seeing fingers going through the rocks, I saw yellow fingers reaching through the rock. Only one mutant I knew had this power, the power to phase through anything. Getting grabbed by my collar, I was then lifted up out of the rocks. It took a while, but I was finally lifted out of the rocks.

"Here we go!" She said, pulling me completely out of the rocks and laying me down. I rolled over and spat up a huge wad of blood that had built up over the months, followed by my throat healing. "Gross!" She said, jumping up in disgust.

"Good to see you too, Kitty." I said, looking up at her and reaching up, pulling a chunk of the crown out of my face and tossing it aside. "How have you been?" I asked, standing up a she crossed her arms.

"Well, I was on my way to Japan when my plane crashed." She said, looking off in the distance. "Pilot had a heart attack." She said, looking back at me. "Then I heard rumors of a angered god feeding off of the forest from the locals, and when I investigated, I found bodies littered around and knew that you were here because of this crown piece." She said, showing me the half crown.

"Neat." I said, taking it from her and tossing it behind me. "I'm hungry for real food, arnt you?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"Ya, I'm tired of bug soup." She said, making me laugh at her. "ITS NOT FUNNY, ITS DISGUSTING?!" She yelled, with me grabbing her as I took my Decay form and started flying off into the distance, heading in the direction of Japan to get us out of there.

**Three weeks later**

"The person you sent in, are you sure that he saw a wild beast?" Kitty asked as I stood just behind her, looking board. She was in a normal suit, while I was dressed a bit more normal. I wore a black coat with a white button up shirt with black pants. She wore a blue over shirt with a white button up shirt and blue pants, her hair done in a pony tail. My hair had gotten longer, going down to my shoulders.

'The way things sound, it could be Rahne, seeing as she, Sam and Roberto, as well as another mutant who I don't know, went missing a week after I died.' I thought, looking at Kitty, who nodded her head as she was thinking the same thing. 'But at the same time, the description doesn't match, its completely off.' I thought, thinking about it.

A group had formed here in Japan after a man survived an attack. He brings back footage of him and his friends almost getting killed, but not everyone sees the same thing. They see the sky, or them getting bombed, shot and nearly killed him. Then there is the rumors and body's that are showing up left and right, all members of this guys church, so to speak.

"You look like you've started to put everything together, care to fill me in?" The detective we were talking to asked, with me looking at them.

"He's not on the case, he's just here to make sure that everything goes the way its supposed to." Kitty said, hitting me in the back, with me looking down at her. "Still, I'm going to need to get a one on one with this person to find out more." She said, with the detective nodding and leading the way, with us following.

'Tenchi, Ugaki.' I thought, placing my hands behind my back as I gave followed after them, grinning. 'I cant wait to meet the one whos playing God.' I thought, laughing inside.

**Later**

Only the two of us are allowed to enter, and that's just how it went. Following after the followers, they led us to a large room, with me recognizing it as the worship room. Walking across the water stones, we reached the center, where the one known as Ugaki waited for us. "So, the X-Men sent you two." He said, with Kitty looking at me. The X-Men had became a well known organization to settle maters for piece. But things started getting hazy ever since the thing with Rogue in LA.

"Not me!" I said, smiling at him as I pointed at my face with a large grin and wide eyes. "I am the one who was sent from Lady Death herself, just to make sure that everything isn't what it seems to be. After all, I've already figured you out." I said, with him narrowing his eyes. "Tell me, Kitty." I said, looking at her as she looked at me in confusion. "What do you see?" I asked, confusing her even more.

"I see a injured man standing across from me." She said, with me nodding.

"Looks just like that picture, doesn't it?" I asked, with her nodding. "Want to know what I see?" I asked, confusing her. "I see a man with long black hair and similar clothing to mine." I said, looking back at them as they flinched once I said that. "You're a mutant who has the power of word." I said, making him laugh.

"So, you have the power to see reality, when in fact, my word is reality." He said, with me shrugging.

"Sorry, but you're far off." I said, looking around the room and then back at him. "I'm neither Mutant nor human, I'm something beyond the both of them." I said, with Kitty crossing her arms. "I'm Deaths Champion, I'm Decay." I said, with him holding his hand out to me.

"You are nothing but a child." He said, with me hearing Kitty gasp.

Turning around, I saw her looking down at my feet. "You're so cute?!" She yelled, with me laughing.

"Words of Illusions." I said, turning back to the man. "Well then, looks like I was right, anyone you speak to will see what you want them to see." I said, stepping forward, grinning even more. "Where was it that you told everyone where you had gotten attacked at? Oh, right, the Zhangjiajie Forest in China. What was it that you were doing there? Right, you weren't because everything happened four months ago, the same time I was there killing a bunch of murderers, poachers and thieves." I said, with his followers grabbing me as I got in his face. Spinning around, I tossed them off me, with me grabbing his head. "You just don't see the picture, do you?" I said, his eyes wide in fear. "I am your death! I said, spinning his head around and breaking it.

Kitty screamed, with me looking at her, with me knowing what she was screaming about. The body's of everyone who he had killed. There was no water, but a pool of blood. "What the hell is this?" She asked, freaking out.

"This is reality, mutants are just as bad as humans. Its my right, my job, to correct their mistakes." I said, walking over to her. "I'm hungry, lets go eat." I said, skipping past her, with her following me.

**Later**

"You found all of them in the main room, with their blood as the water, their body's just sitting there and you killed Ugaki." The detective said, with me nodding my head as I ate, with Kitty sitting next to me. "So, there was never a monster, but illusions that Ugaki used to kill people." He said, with me nodding.

"A wired mutant he was, but balance has been restored!" I said, with him looking at me weirdly.

"He works for the Goddess of Death and once she tells him that there's a murder that wasn't supposed to happen, he's supposed to go out and kill them as punishment. He also cant die." Kitty said, looking at me with a blank expression.

"I swear, he will be the death of us." The detective said, drinking his saki as I laughed at him.


	15. Ball Room Murder

"This is wired!" I yelled, being dragged by the back of my coat by Kitty, who was dressed up nicely.

"We were invited to this party, and we will go to this party!?" She yelled, with me groaning as we entered the elevator. "Now, top button!" She demanded, with me standing up and pressing the button, with the doors closing.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard, with me turning to face the same detective from a few weeks ago, making me grin at her.

"I have plenty wrong with me, she knows it, I know it, even YOU know it!?" I said, pointing from Kitty, to me, then finally pointing both fingers at her, laughing at her blank expression.

"Just who are these two?" Another person asked, with us looking at the other girl in the elevator, making me grin at her as she looked like a younger version of the detective.

"Never mind them, if you touch them, they will surely get your dress dirty!" The detective said, making me gasp.

"I'm clean, arnt I?" I asked, looking myself over then looking at Kitty. "Here, let me prove it!" I said, grabbing Kitty and hugging her, laughing as she phased herself out of my hold.

"Mutants... You two are apart of the X-Men!" The kid asked, with me looking at her.

"Not me!" I said, pointing at myself with a grin. "I work for Lady Death, but yes, I used to work for the X-Men, only they weren't some organization back then." I said with a laugh as Kitty punched me on the face.

"Sorry about him, he was a lot better when I was younger." Kitty said, looking at the girl. "I'm Kitty, and this is Dakota." She introduced, with the kids eyes widening.

"He's the one who saved everyone almost five years ago, Incubus!" She said, with me giving her a bow.

"At your service, only I'm not and at Lady Deaths." I said with a small laugh.

"He died, didn't he?" She asked, with Kitty nodding her head at the question.

"He somehow came back immortal and has to do Deaths will, he also lost his mind on the way." Kitty said, with me making faces at her and getting hit again. "He cant feel anything, so he acts stupid to try to keep his sanity." Kitty said, making me laugh.

"Or am I?" I said, spinning around on one foot and pointed to the doors as they opened, with them walking out. I followed, skipping behind Kitty.

**Later**

As we walked around the party, Kitty pointed at the two next to the stage, with me following her. "Hello!" Kitty said, gaining their attention, with me walking towards them in a bow, one arm under my stomach and the other one extended. "Thank you for inviting us to this party, its not everyday we get to do something like this!" Kitty said, with me standing up with a grin.

"Who the hell are you two?" Another guest questioned, making me laugh as Kitty face palmed.

"They call us the great ones, the ones who solve any mystery that is under our noses. Kitty Pride, the Shadowcat of the X-Men, said to have solved over ten Thousand mystery's!" I said, pointing at Kitty, who groaned. "Then there is her sidekick who works for a higher power, Dakota Feichko, the Incubus of the X-Men and Decay of Death!?" I said, holding my arms up high, followed by a few people clapping.

"Seriously, was that necessary?" Kitty questioned, making me laugh at her as I started doing the pennywise dance for laughs and giggles.

"Well, anyways, you three can talk to the others, I'm going to go dance my socks off!" I said, where I started doing cart wheels around people, laughing as I nearly pumped into them.

**Later**

"You cant be serious, there's about to be two murders here?" I questioned as I was looking at Death as she stood in front of me while the party was going on. "And on top of that, one is supposed to happen a week from now?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"I'm sure that you can solve this one, after all, everything is laid out for you." She said, making me laugh as she vanished.

"Sir, I need you to stop laughing, its creeping everyone out." A women with long black hair said as she stood behind me. I twisted my neck all the way around, getting a yelp from her. Turning my body to face her, I grinned at her.

"Who are you?" I asked, then took notice that she looked just like the wife of the man who invited us.

"She's Special Forces, hired to protect the rest of the family." The Detective said as she walked over to us, with me looking at her.

"Oh, Oh, Detective, I have something I need to tell you!" I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me. "Quick, this way!" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her with me. As I walked, I held her hand until we left the party. "I need you to answer me this one question!" I said, with her crossing her arms.

"And that is?" She asked, making me grin.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, making her face palm, making me laugh as she led the way.

**Later**

Walking back into the room, I watched as the Detectives sister was escorted out by the same person I had met earlier. Looking around, I spotted Kitty, with me skipping over to her. Stopping behind her, I placed my head on hers and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Guess what!" I said, with her looking up at me.

"What?" She questioned, making me grin.

"Two of them, and I've already solved it." I said, confusing her.

"Two of them?" She asked, with me nodding. "What's that supposed to mean, did Death give you a job?" She asked, with me nodding my head.

"Yep, and its not far-"

"Then what are you waiting for, lets go!" She said, with the lights going out, with us looking at the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about the truth." The head of the family said, with us watching him standing at the mic. We watched as he stood there, but he wasn't saying anything. A few seconds later, he fell over with a knife in the back of his head. Everyone screamed, making me laugh as Kitty looked at me with wide eyes.

"You got to be kidding me!?" Kitty yelled, with us running over to the stage and examining the murder, well, she examined it, I stayed put and looked around the room, with me seeing both the daughter of the detective and the head women of the house running in.

I grinned once the Detective stood up on stage, looking around. "I need a list of everyone's names and to know where everyone was at the time of death!" She ordered, with me holding my hand up, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Play the last played track." I said, pointing over at the DJ, with him doing that.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about the truth." It said, with me grinning. "He was already dead once it played." I said, looking at the detective. "To add more to the situation, its not the guests that you need to examine, but the Special Forces." I said, confusing her. "Look around and tell me, which one is missing." I said, with her looking around, then back at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, with me wagging my finger at her.

"Then let me bring forth your sister, she knows." I said, pointing the same finger at the detectives sister, with her raising an eyebrow at me. She was lead over to us, with her looking at the body then at me. "Tell me, when you were escorted out, who went with you?" I asked, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"It was one of the Special Forces guards." She informed, with me nodding.

"Look around, and point them out." I said, with her looking around the room, and her eyes widened. "Can't find her, can you?" I asked, with her shacking her head. "Because she was killed first!?" I said, with a lot of people gasping. "Quick, follow me everyone!?" I yelled, jumping off the stage and running out the doors.

As they followed, I came to a skidding stop and pressed the elevator button, with the doors opening to revile the same one who helped the girl out. "Tada!?" I said, with everyone gasping.

"How did you know that she was here without anyone else knowing!?" The head women yelled at me, with me getting into her face.

"The same way I knew that there would be two murders today, Lady Death told me!" I said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me. "Everyone with shoes step ten feet back, everyone with high heels step five feet back once the ones with shoes stop." I said, with the men stepping back ten feet, then the girls, but I prevented her from moving. "Now, lady, did you hear the difference?" I asked, with her frowning. "Click, Click for the girls, step, step for the men. Now, you only, take a few steps back to the girls." I said, with her stepping back, with no one hearing the sounds of high heels. "Nice dress, shame I have to ruin it!" I said, grabbing the bottom of it and tearing it off, getting a scream from her, showing that she was wearing the same pants and shoes as the Special Forces, with the dress being a quick put on.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The detective yelled, stepping up to me and getting into my face. "You cant just-"

I pointed in the elevator, with her eyes widening. "Her coat is off, as well as her glasses. During no time in the ball room, did I see the other do so." I said, looking back at her sister. "Who was it that lead you back to the ball room?" I asked, her eyes glued onto the head women, shaking in fear. "Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner of the murder of the Special Forces member!" I said, with her getting cuffed by the other Special Forces members. "Next, the main murder!" I said, running back to the ballroom, with them following me once again.

Once there, I jumped onto the stage. "Now, we all saw him with a knife in the back of the head, and we can only presume that she dressed as the Special Forces member and killed him." Kitty said as she jumped onto the stage as well. "She did, but what was the motive?" Kitty questioned, with me clapping my hands.

"The same one she didn't want leaving this house!" I said, making a gasping noise. "She didn't love him, she was forced to marry him, so she killed him to get all of his money, a true gold digger! I said, laughing soon after.

"Just who the hell are you two!?" The women yelled, with me looking at her.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" I asked, her eyes widening as she was dragged away. "Thank you for coming out, sorry it ended in such a drastic way, but this was just too easy for me to put together!" I said, waving at them as they started leaving, with us following them soon after.

"You don't think Death invited us, do you?" Kitty asked, with me grinning at her.

"Oh, I know she did!" I said, skipping out and leaving the ballroom.


	16. Member of the Family

"So, the head of the family died last year the exact same way?" Kitty asked, seeing a outline of a man that was laid out, showing us where the body was at his own home. He was in the back yard, not far from the shed.

"Correct, the family said that it was spontaneous combustion." The detective said, with me looking at her.

"Its not unheard of, but I don't think that's what caused it." I said, confusing her. "Spontaneous combustion burns the victim from the inside out, this was like he was doused with gasoline and set on fire." I said, looking back at the body.

"Where's the doctor who was over looking Yusho?" Kitty asked, with the detective turning around and walking away, with us following her.

As we walked into the house, I started doing cartwheels as I followed them. Coming to a stop, I watched as they opened the doors while I was doing a hand stand. They walked in while I flipped onto my feet and walked in, with us kneeling next to the man. "He suffered multiple burns, scrapes and bruises." The detective said, with me frowning at that.

'Scrapes and bruises, it sounds like he was attacked.' I thought, taking out a small toy and tossing it into the air, already board.

"How long will the recovery be?" Kitty asked, with the detective looking at us.

"A couple of weeks, maybe longer, but he will recover." She informed, then looked at me. "What's on your mind?" She asked, with me pointing at myself as the toy landed on my head.

"There's a lot of things on my mind." I said, pointing to the toy. "Just like the fact that this doesn't add up." I said, confusing her. "He's not breathing." I said, pointing at the Doctor, with them looking at him and checking for a pulse, with them finding none. "Not only that, but I don't see a life force from them, even when dead the human body possesses it for about three hours before vanishing. He just doesn't have one." I said, with me grabbing his hand and pinching his fingers.

"You don't think that he's been dead for longer than that, do you?" Kitty asked, looking at me.

"No, because the fire happened an hour and a half ago." I said, looking at the palm of the hand. I poked my hand into his flesh without them realizing it, with me figuring it out. "He's alive, but I'm going to need a report of what happened last year." I said, with us standing up and following the detective.

**Later that night**

'So that's what happened.' I thought, laying on the ground with the news paper in hand while other reports of the incident were scattered around me. The head of the house was a genius who built the worlds best AI unit, but then there was a meteor that landed not far from his house a few weeks before his death. His entire shed went up in an explosion. Then his death came a week after, with the newly bought shed going up in an explosion as well.

"Its the same thing that happened earlier." Kitty said, tossing the report aside.

"Sorry, but you're wrong." I said, looking at Kitty. "Yonsho blew up with his shed, while his son, Yusho, was set aflame. This is a murder." I said, sitting up and looking at her. "We need to meet the family." I said, with her jumping up and following me.

**The next day**

Walking in front of the family, a mother without a husband and one less son, a daughter with no father and one less brother and two sons with no father and one less brother. "TALK, I KNOW THAT YOU ALL HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS MURDER!?" I yelled, scaring all of them, until Kitty hit me upside the head.

"What he means to say, is that he knows that the family is responsible for the death of Yusho." Kitty said, looking at the mother. "You each have a motive. The mother gets money, the daughter... What was her deal again?" She asked, looking at me, with me looking at her.

"Oh, shes innocent, she has nothing against Yusho." I informed, with her nodding while the daughter sighed.

"Ok, the oldest brother would of became the head of the family, while the youngest would of gotten the company." Kitty finished, with them looking at the other, with me hearing something from the wall but didn't react to it.

"I say, the mother did it!?" I yelled, getting into the mothers face, with everyone gasping. "She's the only one who had something against the father as well, admit it, tell me the truth!?" I yelled, with Kitty hitting me again. "If not her, then the brothers, they could of been working together, plotting the same murder, with them getting everything and kicking the others out for there own gain!" I said, with me hearing something from the wall again. 'There!' I thought, running up to the wall and punching it, with everyone freaking out.

Removing my fist, it reviled a camera was behind the wall, with everyone standing up. "Who has access to the camera?" Kitty asked as she looked at me, with me smirking at her.

"Why, only two." I said, looking at Kitty. "Yusho and his father, Yonsho." I informed, with them gasping. "I knew it wasn't any of you, so let me explain." I said, walking out of the room, with all of them following me. "The mother knew about this, but kept her mouth shut. What she didn't know, was the full story." I said, with us entering the doctors room. "He's not a doctor, but a mechanic, isn't that right?" I asked, with me looking at the mother.

"Yes, but how did you know?" She asked, confused.

"The texture of his hands, they are too rough too be a doctors, where a doctors are supposed to be soft and steady." I said, crossing my arms. "What you didn't know, was that he wasn't a human, but a machine." I said, shocking everyone.

"You cant be serious!?" Kitty yelled, with me looking at her.

"Remember what I said, there was no life force in him. During that time, I stabbed my finger into his hand, and felt wires and metal. I had to figure out what the previous head of the family was capable of, so I did my research while you actually tried to solve the crime." I said, with Kitty crossing her arms, not happy with me as I started walking away.

"Then, what happened to my brother?" The daughter asked as we walked outside and over to the body outline.

"Your brother wasn't killed, my guess was that the body belonged to someone who wanted secrets of some kind, maybe even a common thief." I said, with us walking over to the shed and entering it. "Then there is this shed. One year ago, there was a meteor that crashed here, then one week later after you got a replacement, the death of Yonsho happens." I said, looking at them.

"Yes, what of it?" The mother asked, crossing her arms.

"What happened to the meteor?" I asked, with her thinking about it. "There was no indication that it was removed, and there for, I don't think it was a meteor." I said, opening the shed doors and walking in with the family. "What I think hit, was a ship of some kind." I said, looking at the camera, giving it a wave. "Isn't that right, Yonsho?" I asked, with the floor opening up, showing us an elevator. Walking onto it, we were lowered, with everyone looking shocked.

"Seriously, how?" Kitty asked, with me looking at her.

"I saw two souls down here the say we came, I just didn't know what to look for to get down here." I said, with her face palming.

The elevator came to a stop, showing us an old man. "Well done, you really are a great detective." He said, clapping while I saw a rock with some strange egg behind him.

"There never was a Yusho, was there?" I asked, with him shacking his head.

"It was my way of taking over everything, having adopted him into our family." He said, with me crossing my arms.

"While interesting, I'm placing you under arrest." Kitty said, pulling out some cuffs, with him flipping a switch. Everything metal was flung to the side wall, along with me.

"What do you have that's metal?" Kitty asked, with me grinning at her.

"Oh, just something that wont bother anyone until I see fit." I said with a laugh. "Well, get him!" I said, with her running forward and tackling him, where she then phased him through the ground, stopping at his head. She came out of the ground and dusted her hands off.

"Looks like you're grounded." Kitty said, holding up the switch and flipping it, with me hitting the ground.

Skipping over to the Egg thing, I picked it up and examined it. "Wonder what it is?" I asked myself, with Kitty taking it away.

"Something that you don't need to touch, you might kill it!" She yelled, with me shrugging.

"Or it might kill us." I said, with her frowning, with us hearing a cracking sound. Looking at the egg, we watched as it hatched, with our eyes widening as it was a baby dragon of sorts, purple, and looking dead at Kitty. "Dragon!" I said, excited at finally seeing one.

It looked at me and jumped, with it biting my neck, with me closing my mouth by its pure strength. Gritting my teeth, I watched Kitty grab it and phase it through me. "Well, he's cute!" Kitty said, with it stopping and wrapping around her neck and closing its eyes. "I think I'll call it... Lockheed." She said, with me crossing my arms. "What, it looks like the dragon I told in my stories." I said, with me rolling my eyes.

"You're feeding it!" I said, with her cheering and following me to the elevator so we could get the cops to deal with them.


	17. The time grows near

Tossing a toy up and down, I watched as a hand reached and caught it. The hand was pure white with some black tattoos on it. "Well, its been a while, Lady Death." I said, sitting up and looking at her.

"That it has, and I see your mind has reset its self." She said, looking at the toy then me. "I take it that it was due to your time with Kitty?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, though, I would rather not be insane again, all the questions and the voices talking to me like that, makes me want to throw up!" I said, putting a finger down my throat. "Could of warned me about that." I said, with her shrugging.

"I didn't expect for him to make his move this far along, I was expecting him to move within a year, but four, I just felt sorry for him." She said, holding her arms out and shacking her head.

"By him, you mean Mephisto?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, with her nodding. "What does he plan on doing?" I asked, making her smirk.

"He plans to possess a human body who is willing to give his own to him willingly, but can only stay after he plants his seed in his bride." She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"So he plans on bringing hell on earth, as well as a new heir." I said, knowing of Blackheart. "And what of him, I know he isn't too keen on the Idea." I said, with her nodding her head.

"True, but he gets hell to him self, while Mephisto gets this world." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at that. "Anyone he kills, will go straight to him, no one will come to me." She said, with me scratching my head.

"If none go to you, then none can be reborn." I said, looking her in the eyes. "Where is this going down, I'm tired of playing detective." I said, with her smirking.

"Everything is going down in Mexico, and you better hurry, wouldn't want your best friend... Well, your old one that is, to die, now would you?" She asked, with me watching her vanish as Kitty and Lockheed entered the room.

"I heard another voice, was it Death?" Kitty asked, with Lockheed looking around.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I wont be here any longer." I said, with her looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked, with me standing up.

"Kitty, you got this, I know you do, hell, you even started taking samurai classes or whatever." I said, rolling my hand. "The place I'm going, will devour your soul, and I cant have that happen." I said, with her crossing her arms.

"And what of your soul?" She asked, making me smirk.

"Well, Lady Death has it, that's why I'm not dying." I said, shocking her.

"You're telling me that Death has had your soul this entire time!?" She yelled, with me nodding.

"Yep, and this is where I'm leaving you!" I said, taking my decay form. "I'll see you back in the states!" I said, taking off by flying out the window, making my way to Mexico.


	18. An old friend, and favorite pass time

Five separate incidents happened two days ago. One, a man released a deadly poison. Two, another poisoned an entire schools food supply, killing everyone inside. Three, seventeen workers were shot and killed. Four, seven guards shot, followed by an escape of an inmate. Five, a man set a priest on fire outside of his church. The thing that the five have in common, they all know each other. They run a gang called Devils Ride, a biker gang that worships the devil in all but physical body, for now that is.

Coming to a stop, I looked up from the paper and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. Jumping out of the back, I made my way over to the driver and held out the paper to him, with him taking it. "Gracias, aquí, por el gas!" I said, handing his a twenty, with him taking it and driving off fast.

Walking down the dirt road, I looked at all of the trailers, with me stopping at the one that said Garcia. Walking up to the door, I knocked on it. "Te lo dije, ya hice mi alquiler!" The person on the other side yelled, making me smile.

"I don't remember owning a trailer park!" I yelled, with me seeing the inside door opening up soon after, seeing a shocked man. From what I remembered, he was 5ft5, baby faced and scrawny. This man, was 5ft11, had a strong jaw and a bit more muscle on him. "Sam." I said, with me backing up as he opened the screen door.

"You should be dead." He said, looking me up and down.

"I was, but Death, my new boss, wants me to do some things for her, I'm her toy so to speak." I said, with him backing up and holding his hands up.

"You're not here for my soul, are you?!" He yelled, with me laughing and shacking my head at him.

"No, no, nothing like that." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I go around and kill the people who kill the ones who weren't supposed to die yet, and guess who just so happens to be next." I said, losing my smile, with his face going white.

"Come in." He said, turning around and walking in. Stepping inside, I saw that the place as a mess, with me looking back at him. "Sorry about the mess, never was one for cleaning." He said, sitting down on the couch. "Do you know when?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, just that it will be soon, and I have a pretty good idea on who does it." I said, with him nodding.

"Listen, I have a way to get back to the states, but I cant leave Juana." He said, gaining my attention. "She's currently with my child man, I cant leave her like this, you know that my father left out on me, I don't want that for my child!" He said, with me nodding.

"I have a place we can go, its far north." I said, looking around then at him. "How long do you think it would take to go get her and come back here?" I asked, with him thinking about it.

"It would take me a hour, I'll head out now!" He said, grabbing his keys and standing up. "I really hope that you can save me, I'm counting on you, Succubus." He said, with me groaning at him.

"Its Incubus, but for now, its Decay while I'm working under Death." I said, with him nodding his head with a small smile.

"Decay, sounds badass, for a loser like you!" He said, lightly punching my arm before leaving.

Looking around the place, I scratched my head. "Well, at least its not the brotherhood house." I said, with me getting to cleaning to pass the time.


	19. The wrong person to kiss

Walking into the house, I looked around and saw that the place was slightly trashed. Making my way over to the back, I stopped at the doorway, with me seeing two people in bed, one clearly pregnant. Walking in, I grabbed my head once I got flashes of the two kissing being pulled away from the other. Reaching the bed, I removed the covers, with me seeing Sam's chest had been torn open, his ribcage no longer present and his heart was missing. Walking over to the other side, I saw a kitchen knife was in the women's stomach, with blood coming from her eyes.

Kneeling down, I opened them, with me seeing that they were missing. "I'm sorry Sam." I said, closing her eyes and standing up. I got flashes of four men and one female, who had used some mutant like ability to gain new eyes by eating the women's.

Making a fist, I gritted my teeth. Walking out of the room, I grabbed the large lamp and swung it at the wall, putting a huge wall in it. Breaking the lamp, I tossed one end of it at the TV and the other at the window, breaking both of them. Grabbing the couch, I flipped it, where I then kicked the bottom of it and sent it through the wall.

Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself. "I couldn't save you, but I'll be damn sure to kill them." I said, making my way to the door. 'Hell will stay where it is, over Mephisto's dead body!?' I thought, taking my decay form and flying off in search for the ones responsible.

**Later, long night bar**

Walking into the bar, I looked at everyone, with me seeing a very sick man in the far back. I rubbed my head as I saw flashes of the very same man kissing both Sam and his girl. Walking over to him, I grabbed his shoulder, with him looking up at me. "You killed the wrong person today." I said, confusing him. I tossed him at the wall, with the bartender pulling out a gun an aiming it at me.

"Get the hell out of my-"

I shoved my hand into my chest, shocking him as I started pulling out a hand held scythe. Spinning it around, I examined it as the blood dripped from it. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, and you and your friends, made that occasion possible." I said, grabbing the sick mans arm as he tried to hit me. I brought the scythe down on his arm, cutting it off. Grabbing him by his face, I held him up, his eyes wide from terror. "Tell me, where I can find the other four!" I yelled, with me cutting his legs off, making his scream. "Better yet, I'll hunt them down, just like I did you." I said, with me letting him go and cutting his head off before he could hit the ground. Spinning the scythe around, I stabbed my chest and placed it back inside, with me rubbing my chest.

Looking at the bartender, he dropped his gun and ran with the others. Making my way over to the bar, I started opening every ounce of alcohol and pouring it everywhere, breaking the glass to make it faster. Lighting a lighter, I lit the bar on fire, with me walking out, my hunt just begining.


	20. Felt that

Entering a church, I made my way to the alter, with me seeing a lot of dead bodies. Everyone who was here for the wedding was dead, tied down and shot. All but one person. Stopping at the front, I watched as a women prayed to God, with me looking at the priest next to her, a bullet in his chest. Kneeling down, I placed my hand on his chest, with me feeling his heat beating, but it was weak.

"He's lucky." I said, with her turning to me as if I was Death her self. She wanted to die, but she didn't want to at the same time. "Its not his time." I said, reaching in and pulling out the bullet, with me tossing it aside. Holding my hand out, I held it over the bullet wound. 'Death, I beg you, please give me the power to bring him back, no matter the cost.' I thought, with me feeling weaker.

I heard a gasp for air, with me opening my eyes and looking down at the man. "Dios mío, estoy vivo!" The priest said, placing his hands on his chest as he looked up at me. "Por favor, dime que eres un ángel!" He said, with me shaking my head at him.

"No soy ni un ángel ni un demonio. Soy un esbirro de la Muerte misma, ella me dio el poder de mantenerte con vida, para asegurarme de que tu muerte no altere el equilibrio. Por favor dime adónde han ido?" I asked, wanting to know where the ones responsible went.

"A la escuela, quieren declarar la guerra a todos, para levantar el infierno en la tierra." The women informed, with me standing up.

"Esta escuela, dónde está?" I asked, with her pointing to our left. Walking over to the window, I saw a school further down the road, where it looked like hearts were plastered outside of it. "Gracias, los que han muerto no habrán muerto en vano por tu culpa." I said, with me walking out, knowing that my target wasn't that far, with all of them in one area.

**Later**

Walking in, I watched as one of them was swinging a bat at everything, hitting people and destroying property. Walking over to him, I caught his bat, with him looking at me as he tried to over power my grip. "Sorry, Baseball season is over." I said, breaking the bat with my bare hand, shocking him. He took his end and stabbed me in the chest, with me smirking at him as he looked shocked. Kicking him back, I pulled his stick out and reached in, pulling out the scythe.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." He said, standing up and looking at me in fear.

"Believe it." I said, tossing the scythe at him, with it cutting him in half. I watched as his legs fell back, with his top half falling forward. Looking at the scythe, I watched it swing its way over to me, with me catching it.

Hearing clapping, I turned around and face a man who had a huge grin on his face. "Baby, that's what I'm talking about!?" He yelled, snapping his fingers and then pointing them at me. "The power, the pizazz, the flair, the I don't give a fuck attitude?!" He yelled, with me placing the scythe on my shoulders.

"You must be the one who is willingly giving your body to Mephisto." I said, making him laugh.

"That I am, and you, oh I know you!" He said, pointing his finger at me over and over until he clapped his hands. "The Incubus, The Decay, the one and only mother fucker who has ever gotten away from Lord Mephisto?!" He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. "I got to tell you, when big boss man told me what was going to go down, I told him, sign me up!" He said, laughing.

"Who are you?" I asked, making him grin even more.

"We are the horsemen of apocalypse, and you killed all but Death and War." He said, with me hearing the sound of a shotgun behind me. Turning around, I was shot, but this time it hurt, I felt it. Gasping, I fell to my knees, with me dropping my scythe. "See, I was told of your weakness, remove the weapon from within, and he's vulnerable." He said, picking up my scythe and spinning it around. "War, have your fun." He said, with me looking up and seeing a chandelier.

Pulling out a knife, I tossed it up, with it hitting the wires, with sparks going off. Getting up, I ran from the rain of bullets, with me knowing that this wasn't some infinite life situation, no, I was going to die. Grabbing a child before he could get hit, I jumped out the window, with me landing on my back. We could hear screams from inside, with me looking at him.

"¡Necesito que pidas ayuda, este número, digamos Incubus, México, Capitán Maravilla, vamos!" I said, with me handing him a small device, with him getting up and running away. Getting up, I went the other way, limping as this was hurting like a bitch.


	21. I am not Decay anymore, I am Incubus

Walking up to a graveyard, I saw two cars parked, with me seeing War sitting on one on them. "You know, bullets hurt." I said, with him looking up at me with a smirk.

"They don't tickle, so they are doing their job." He said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"What do you get out of this? I don't see a man who wants war fitting in with Mephisto, who will kill everything and everyone." I said, with him laughing.

"Who do you think will do most of the killing?" He asked, getting up and taking his AK with him. "Mephisto will need someone to lead the charge to war, someone to do his killing for him. I am that man!" He said, with me shaking my head at him.

"Mephisto has his own army who would kill you before you even got the chance to breath around them. I'm talking flying bat shits, T rex demons things, little imps who jump around and rape whatever is in front of it, and fire spewing demons." I said, rolling my wrist as I gave him an idea of what was to come. "Trust me, its a world you don't want to live in, take it from my experience." I said, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"The only thing I'm taking from you, is your life." He said, where he then aimed his gun at me.

Before he could shoot, he aimed above me, with me looking behind and seeing a bright star. 'Well, she seems to be in a rush.' I thought with a smirk, where I watched Captain Marvel fly past me and crash into the guy, her fist having made contact with his face and sending him flying.

Seeing her turn to me, I lost all color in my face as she flew at me. Getting ready to get hit, I flinched as I knew that it was going to hurt. But it never came, instead, I was grabbed and brought into a hug. "Thank God you're alright!" She said, breaking the hug and pulling a box from her back. "When that kid called, I made my way here as soon as I could, of course I'm going to need a new ship, blew it up as soon as I got your location." She said, placing the device to my chest, with me feeling a strong pull and the bullets came out.

Grabbing my chest, she set me down. Looking at the man, I held my hand out to him, with me taking his life force and adding it to my own, healing my self. Coughing up blood, I spat a wad of it aside. "Its good to see you, but we don't have much time." I said, looking at her. "Mephisto is about to take over a body, I need you to do me a favor." I said, handing her a slip. "Go to this dinner in New York, talk to the monk and ask for Doctor Strange, I desperately need his help." I said, confusing her.

"Why didn't you just call him?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I was immortal up until a few moments ago and don't have his number. This might be the strongest person I will ever fight, if not, the last person I'll ever fight." I said, with her shaking her head.

"I can take whatever is throw at me, there is nothing you can do or say that will-"

"I need you to get him to break my connection to Lady Death!" I said, shutting her up. "Then, and only then, will I be able to act freely to destroy Mephisto!" I said, followed by a bright red light coming from the distance, shooting up into the sky. "This is my last request, or not, depending on how things go." I said, standing up and looking into the distance.

"I'll have S.H.I.E.L.D. out here within the hour." She said, taking off, leaving me to my self.

**Later**

Walking up to a castle that was being built from the very Earth, I stopped at the door, with me seeing the same man who was at the dance, smoking a cigarette. "You know, I knew that you wouldn't die. He said, looking at me. "You were always defiant, even when I imprisoned you." He said, smirking at me.

"Mephisto." I said, making a fist.

"Not fully, see, I still have to lay with the women I deem Death. She will birth my next child, and with them, the world will be at my display. So many souls will become my toys, the deaths of, if not trillions, then every last one of you. I'll make sure to kill you last." He said, with a star rising out of the ground behind me, with me looking at it.

Feeling something wrap around my arm, I looked at it and saw the chain, with me getting pulled towards the star. Grabbing my hand, my other hand was grabbed and pulled, with it pulling me up. My legs were both grabbed, with my neck getting a collar placed on, with it being big enough to force my mouth closed. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." I heard, with me looking at the women as she walked around me. "Don't worry, I'll water you, I want to see the plants grow around you." She said, walking over to Mephisto.

"Oh, and don't worry about your Mistress, I'll be seeing her soon." Mephisto said, looking at his Death. "A promise is a promise, you will replace her." He said, leading her inside. Looking down, I watched as vines rose out of the ground and started wrapping around me, with me getting covered by them.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I found myself back in my mind, with me seeing that the entire place was filled to the top with water. 'It seems, that there is a lot of emotions that Im holding back.' I thought, looking around and seeing that I was on the only building. 'Its time.' I thought, kneeling down and placing my hand against the ground, closing my eyes.

"It is." I heard, with me looking up and seeing Doctor Strange. "What you ask of me, is impossible, but what you really want, isn't." He said, landing on the ground and walking up to me. "Doing this to you while not connected to Death, would kill you, but with your connection to Death, it will slow you down. You'll need a source of life to rejuvenate yourself." He said, making me smirk.

"I got that covered, lets begin." I said, with him nodding and forming a large circle around us. He started chanting, with me slowly standing up, pulling something out of the roof. Once at my full height, I looked at the black mass, with me pushing it away. I watched as it flapped against the ground, then took form of a man.

They stood up and faced me, looking shocked. "You... do you know what you have done?" Decay asked, with me nodding.

"I separated us." I said, with everything cracking around us, even my vison. "You know what to do." I said, with Decay yelling as there was a large explosion.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I started draining the life out of the vines, killing them and freeing myself. Once finished, there was a large explosion around me, destroying the chains and part of the castle. Seeing Mephisto rush over to a part of his castle that was destroyed, he looked at me. "YOU!?" He yelled, angered. "You just killed my dream?!" He yelled, jumping down.

Pulling my hand back, I shot a ray of fire at him, with him shooting his own. Our flames hit each other, and canceled each other out. "Sweet!" I said with a smirk, shooting a blast of light at him, with him blocking it with a shield of some kind. Seeing some debris coming at me, I smirked. "Decay, you're up!" I said, watching a giant black bird fly past me, destroying the debris before it could hit me.

Seeing Decay coming back to me, I rubbed its beak, with Mephisto glaring at me. "This doesn't make since, you shouldn't have this kind of power! Your flames should be illusions, you shouldn't even be able to control light, and now this bird!" He yelled, making me smirk.

"I've been fighting as one this entire time, but now, we can fight as two." I said, looking from Decay to Mephisto. "You die here, and nothing will save you from us." I said, throwing fire balls at him, with him moving around in blinding speed. Seeing him charging up with fire, I placed my hand in Decay, with me taking my Decay form. "Is this the best you got?" I asked, creating the Yume Bure-Do. Raising it up, I brought it down, with it covering him in black flames.

That's when my eyes went wide as I saw a ray of red coming at me. Separating myself from Decay, I sent it away as it struck me in the chest, going straight through me. Hitting the ground, I heard foot steps approaching me, with me seeing a weakened Mephisto. "You... You added true flames to your illusion flames." He said, making me smirk at him as he held his hand up and held my scythe up.

"That's not the only thing I did. I said, looking up past him as I saw Decay dive bombing. Seeing Mephisto look up, I grabbed his leg, with him looking at me with wide eyes. "Go back to Hell!?" I yelled, with Decay hitting him dead on, destroying the human body and the scythe. Seeing Decay fall into the shadows, it moved over to me and entered mine, making me laugh. "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD?!" I yelled, flipping off the sky, knowing that Mephisto was pissed off.

Hearing a van, I rolled over and looked at the headlights, with me seeing H with a trident in the center of it. I watched as more and more vans pulling up. Seeing them making their way over to me, I watched as they gathered around me, with me looking at all of them. "Incubus, we've been looking for you." One of them said, with me getting hit with some darts, where I started feeling tired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Explanation time!**

**The Fire - Incubus has two forms of this, Illusions and true Fire. Up till now, he's only been able to use the Illusion Fire, because his soul and Decays were connected, even more so that he had absorbed him. Due to them being two separate beings now, he can now use his true Fire.**

**The Light - The light was something that was held back in him due to Decays dark aura. Too much dark, makes less light. Balance it out, you're able to use bother light and dark, that's what happened here. He didn't know he could do this, it was just on a whim.**

**Giant Bird Decay - He's a Celestial, and now can move around, but only through shadows, unlike the Phoenix which is always burning bright. Yin Yang, you know!**

**Then there is the question, will he still be able to touch Rogue still? Answer, yes. Due to the time that they have been touching, his body has gained an immunity to her powers. Like poison, the more you're exposed to it, you gain an immunity to it as well.**

**This will be on hold for a while, because I plan on including one final part before connecting it back to the main story.**


	22. The missing kids

Hearing thunder, I sat up in my bed, with me looking out the window. Then another lightning bolt strikes, shaking the entire building. I rubbed my head, trying my hardest to remember what lead me here, or why I was here. I couldn't remember, last thing I could remember was going up against someone, knowing that I wouldn't come back.

Shaking my head, I looked back at the window. 'Its only a storm, but I haven't seen one so fierce since I was a little kid with the hurricanes.' I thought with a yawn. 'I wonder if anyone else is around, I could use the company and figure out what I'm doing here.' I thought, where I then saw a monstrous face at the window. Narrowing my eyes, I extended my claws and approached the window as it was gone the next. I felt as though I had seen the monster before, but I couldn't figure out where. Reaching the window, I looked around, frowning as I didn't see anything. Putting my claws away, I backed up. 'Nothing, I could of sworn I saw something, guess it must be my mind playing tricks on me.' I thought as I stretched my arms out.

Suddenly, the wall I was facing exploded, sending me flying across the room. Hitting the wall, I looked up and saw the same demon that I had confronted before, the one I feared would return and mark me. _**"Dakota Feichko, your time has come!"**_ It yelled, drawing in a massive amount of energy.

Getting up, I ran to the door, but it grabbed me with extended arms and started pulling me towards it. Extending my claws, I cut the arms off and bolted for the door again. Seeing that it had a similar lay out to a hospital, I started hitting the doors as I ran past them. "YO, DEMON COMING, SOMEONE, HELP!?" I yelled, looking back at the door as the demon stepped out, looking at me.

Grabbing the door I had stopped at, I pushed it open, with me seeing a girl getting mauled by a Bear. Moving to the next door, I saw Roberto, Sunspot, in a pool with burning corpse around him, and he was too afraid to move. Moving over to another door, I saw a girl who looked to have been forced to do something against her will, bodies littering the floor with a sword of some kind not far from her. Moving over to the next door, I had to force this one open, with me seeing Sam, Cannonball, was buried in rubble. Running down to the last door, I pushed it open, with me hearing screams of agony as I watched a girl burn alive on a stake with priests reading from the bible.

Feeling my head get grabbed I was lifted up and forced to look the demon in the eyes. _**"No going back, you are mine."**_ It said, squeezing my head with a great amount of force, where I started screaming from the pain, the feeling that I was going to die like this. Grabbing its face, I pulled away at it, with me seeing my fathers face, shocking me.

Getting grabbed, I was pushed, with me opening my eyes and extending my claws, slashing at the nearest person, stopping just before I cut Rahne's head into fours. "Rahne?" I asked, with her nodding her head, shaking. Putting my claws away, I grabbed her shoulders and looked her over. "What are you doing here, where are we?" I asked, pulling her into a quick hug and then breaking it, looking around.

"We're in Hell." She said, with me looking at her. "We've tried to escape so many times, but there's nothing we can do, then two months ago, you came in." She said, with me looking around again.

"Who else is here?" I asked, getting up and following her out of the room, with me following her down the long hall and into what looked like a classroom, but more of an intervention meeting. "Sam, Roberto?" I said, seeing them standing up, looking at me. "You're here too?" I asked, with them nodding.

"You couldn't imagine our surprise when we found you alive, especially since you're supposed to be dead and all." Roberto said, shocking me, where I then looked over at the other two. "These are Danielle Moonstar, and Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina." He introduced, with me walking up to them.

I watched as the blonde, Illyana, created a magic sword and pointed it at me, with it reaching my neck. "For the record, I recommended that we kill you." She said, with me placing my hand on the sword, looking at it, then her.

"This is just a blunt weapon." I said, using my other hand to punch the blade, shattering it, shocking them. "Do any of you know what the hell is going on?" I asked, looking at them. "The last thing I remember, is that I was supposed to die, but some how didn't." I said, crossing my arms.

"You did die, but as for how you came back, we don't know." Rahne said, with me sighing. "That was five years ago." She said, shocking me.

"Five years?" I asked, looking at her. "How long have you-"

"Five years, give or take." Roberto said, with me placing my hands on my mouth in shock. "We've given up on the others trying to find us, so we've been trying to escape to no success." He informed, with me rubbing my face.

"We were hoping that with you here, you could help us." Sam said, stepping up.

"In all honesty, who here has complete control over their powers?" I asked, looking at them, but none of them raised their hands. "Great, I'm dealing with a group of New Mutants." I said, face palming. "This is going to be hard, but whatever this is, we will be able to get out." I said, with them nodding. "Moonstar, what are your powers?" I asked, looking at her.

"I can turn ones fears against them." She said, making me smile.

"Ah, you have one of my powers, that's cute." I said, looking from her to the other one. "Magik, I'm calling you that as I'm guessing you summon weapons of some kind." I said, with her crossing her arms.

"I can teleport using teleporting disks, but this area prevents me from teleporting away, I also have some magic and armor that I can turn into a weapon." She said, impressing me.

"Magic, looks like I chose the right name for you." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me. "If I can figure out someone for you to get in contact with, could you communicate with them?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"Tried, failed." She said, with me nodding.

"Oh, well I have a Strange Wizard I would like you to meet, some Sorcerer Supreme." I said, gaining her attention.

"Who is it?" She asked, making me smirk at her.

"Dr. Strange." I said, with her face palming, as well as everyone else.

"Seriously, now I don't believe you." She said, making me laugh.

"Trust me, the others didn't until Rogue and Scott told them that I appeared next to them with no warning." I said, looking at the others. "Ok, so for now, I would say everyone go get some shut eye, but something tells me that there's more to this place than I know." I said, with them nodding.

"We take shifts, we wont want the monsters getting us." Rahne said, with me looking at her.

"Right, monsters." I said, looking at the others. "Whos got first shift?" I asked, with Moonstar holding her hand up. "Ok, after you, wake me, from there I'll wake Magik, Sam, Roberto and then Rahne." I said, with them nodding. "Everyone sleep in one area or their own rooms?" I asked, with them making their ways to different parts of the class. "One area it is." I said, walking out of the class to the room I woke up in to gather my sleeping supplies.


	23. Medical Wing

Hearing a scream, we all sat up, with me looking and seeing that Moonstar was missing. We all jumped up and rushed to the door, with us looking down both ways. "Blood!?" Magik informed, with us looking at where she pointed. Taking off down the hall, they all called out to me, but I extended my claws. Rounding the corner, I saw a large black shadow, with me seeing slash marks on the walls. Running at it, I jumped up and landed on its back, with me stabbing it in the back.

It started swinging around, trying to get me off. "RUN!?" I yelled, seeing a hurt Moonstar, where she started limping away, with me seeing that her arm and leg was cut from its claws. "You walked into the wrong house!?" I yelled, with me slashing and tearing away at it, but it soon vanished, with me hitting the ground. Rolling forward, I turned and looked at the others, expecting it to reform, but it didn't.

Magik ran past me and grabbed Moonstar, with Rahne taking her dire wolf form. "Set her down, easy!" Roberto said, with me making my way over to them.

"Take her back to the class, I'll search for some medical supplies!" I said, with Sam grabbing my arm.

"I know where we can get some, but you're not going to like it!" He said, leading the way, with me taking off after him.

**Later**

I have a feeling that this is going to be some Silent Hill shit. I said, slowly opening the doors to the medical section on the building.

"Trust me, I would prefer to live in Silent Hill." He said, already shaking.

"What do I need to expect?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You don't think that you can make it our of here alive by your self, do you?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I do, now, what do I need to worry about?" I asked, with him nodding, where I saw something crawling on the ground at a fast speed.

"That's the least of your worries." He said, with me nodding. "I'll be here, keeping the door closed incase anything happens." He said, with me looking at him as he hurried out and closed the doors.

'Cant be that bad.' I thought, where I started walking forward. Standing in the middle of the hall, I looked both ways, with me seeing that the entire place was covered from head to toe in blood. 'I can see why they closed this place off.' I thought, looking back at the door, then moving to the right.

Walking down the hall, I went slow as to see if anything would come out from the doors or around the corner. Stopping once I heard something fly behind me, hitting the wall, I slowly turned and saw a Giant Snake, looking at me. Extending my claws, I watched as it hurried over to me, with me running at it in return. Jumping around its bite, I slashed at it, with me landing on the ground behind it. Turning to it, I watched as the top half of the head fell, along with the rest of the body.

Hearing a loud screech, I looked further down and saw the head of a dragon, making me step back. It looked at me, with me seeing its bottom half of its mouth open into three. Backing up even more, I saw that it wasn't an ordinary dragon, the mouth gave that away, but this was a bat like dragon. It spewed flame at me, with me tripping over the Giant Snakes body and using it for cover.

Hearing it screech again, I jumped up as it flew at me, with me landing on its back. Taking my coat off, I wrapped it around its neck, with me using it as a way to ride the dragonbat. It flew around corners, getting me lost, with me seeing a little girl in a red dress appear, followed by a black hole of some kind. Jumping off, I watched as the dragonbat turned into a pile of blood that splattered all over me.

Wiping my face clean, I looked at the girl as she slowly walked up to me. "Are you a mutant?" I asked, standing up, making her laugh at me. She started dancing around me, with me looking at her as she skipped. "Are you ok, what are you doing in here?" I asked, with her stepping in front of me, where she used her finger to tell me to follow her.

As I took my first step, I leaned back as a claw almost took my head off. Rolling backwards, I extended my claws once more and found a Lizard Man standing before me. It tried to bite me, but I severed its head, with me jumping over another one, this one more dinosaur like. Landing on the ground, I thrusted my hand into its back, killing it.

Hearing the laughter from the girl once more, I turned around and saw her at the end of the hall, with me running after her. As I reached her, she started running to the left, with me following her. Seeing a mutated freak step out from one of the doors, I cut its head off, not giving it the chance to do anything, but I did notice that the blood was blue.

Seeing flames from a room, I watched as a flaming pumpkin head walked out. He laughed at me, held his hand to his face and blew fire, with me holding my hands out and absorbing the flames. Feeling my arms burn, I kept it up until the flames stopped, with me lowering my hands, seeing the pumpkin head tilt his head in confusion. "You like fire?" I asked, with it nodding. "Lets see just how much?!" I yelled, throwing my hands out, setting it on fire. Seeing it waving its arms around while laughing, I ran at it and cut it in half, with me seeing the girl further away.

Seeing a ghost fly past her, it came at me, holding its arms out. Grabbing its face, I forced it to look at me, with me seeing fear in its skull. "Go back to hell from what you came?!" I yelled, with me absorbing some of it before it exploded in mist. Hearing wheels, I turned around and saw bloody doctors walking around the corner with a stretcher. "Oh, fuck me!" I said, running the other way as they started chasing me. As I ran, I looked behind me and saw two demon looking things jump onto the stretcher and started fighting the doctors, killing them.

Getting grabbed, I was pulled aside and tossed into a chair, with me seeing the girl close the door and blocked it with another chair. Standing up, I was pushed back down by an unforeseen force, with me watching as the little girl turned into a de-aged corpse, growing in age to the point that she was unrecognizable. Seeing her turn to me, I got ready to fight, but she held her hands out, in a way that she was trying to calm me.

Seeing her walking over to the board, she grabbed a marker and started writing on it, and what she wrote, shocked me. "I am your mother?" I read aloud, with me looking at her, seeing her nodding her head slowly. "How, I killed you, how are you here?" I asked, making a fist, not liking this joke. I watched as she wrote on the board again, with me looking from her and back. "I'm not your true mother, but your fear of your mother, I'm your mothers spirit possessing your fear." I read, with me rubbing my head. "That still doesn't explain anything." I said, with it shrugging.

It moved past me, with me watching it as it grabbed a box off the shelf and held it out to me, with me taking it as it was a first aid kit. It waved its hand, creating a portal in front of us. Looking at her, she nodded her head, answering my question, that my mother was a mutant as well, and we never knew. Stepping through, I found myself back at the front, with me turning and seeing her standing there, watching me. Seeing her point, I nodded and ran, with Sam opening the door and letting me out, where we started barricading the door once more.

Once finished, we started taking a small brake. "Who was that, she's new!?" Sam said, looking through the window, with us seeing that it was a little girl again, skipping.

"That, was my mother." I said, with him looking at me. "She's trapped here, with everything else, as to how, I just don't know, because I killed her when I first used my mutant powers." I said, looking at him, with him nodding.

"You need a shower." He said, with me seeing that I was basicaly covered in head to toe in blood.


	24. Memories and Girls

Running into the room with Sam, I made my way over to Moonstar. Setting the box beside her, I opened it and pulled out a needle and thread. "I have some training from Xavier's school, I can do this, I need one of you here to hold her while the others check the halls, I want that thing found!" I said, with everyone bit Rahne leaving.

Rahne grabbed Moonstar's arm and held it, with me starting the process. Hearing banging from the outside, Rahne jumped and faced the door. "Its here!?" She yelled, with me grabbing her face and making her look at me.

"Its out there, not in here, focus on Moonstar, focus on us, not that, the others have us protected!" I said, with her nodding and holding her arm again while I stitched Moonstar up. "Tell me everything that's happened while I was gone, what happened?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Moonstar as I tried to distract Rahne from the fighting that was going on outside.

"We all woke up one day here, no idea on how we got here. Then, we couldn't remember anything from when we awoken our powers. It wasn't until we found evidence that we knew each other, that we had used our powers before all of this." Rahne said, with me Rolling Moonstar onto her side and started stitching her leg.

"I guess I'm the same way then." I said, confusing her. "The last thing I remember, was getting ready to die, but maybe there was more to me than I remember. I feel different, some how stronger, and earlier I shot actual flames from my hands, and I wasn't able to do that before." I said, looking at her, with her eyes widening. "Maybe, just maybe, I have changed for the better." I said, giving her a smile as I laid Moonstar back down and started to wrap her arm. "Get her leg for me?" I asked, with her nodding and started wrapping her leg.

Hearing the door open, we looked up and saw Roberto in his Sunspot form, before deactivating it. "All clear, it got away again." He said, with me sighing.

"Just in time, she's going to need some rest." I said, walking over to him. "Lead me to the showers, I could use one, oh, and something to clean off all the blood from my clothes, a wash room?" I asked, with him nodding.

"We use the showers for our clothes, strangely someone keeps refiling the soup." He said, with me following him.

"You don't say." I said, narrowing my eyes at that.

**Later**

Scrubbing my shirt, I watched as blood was washed out of it. Even though it was black, the blood still seeped through the fabric. Hearing something behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Magik walk in with her clothes in her hand, already naked. "Eyes on your own!" She commanded, with me going back to my own business.

"Tell me about your self, I haven't heard of you, even before all of this. Were you at Xavier's Institute?" I asked getting more soup.

"I was there for a week after Magneto let me go, my brother and I joined, that way I would be safe, but look at me now." She said sarcastically.

"Who is your brother?" I asked, curious.

"His name is Peter, but he goes by Colossus. He is able to turn his entire body into metal, I think you two met?" She said, with me nodding.

"I met him once, he was the strong silent type. He was there when I first had my memories removed." I said, moving onto my pants as the blood stopped draining. "He seemed like he didn't like being there, and I would of never picked you to be his little sister." I said, looking over at her, then back at my clothes, stopping my self. "I guess one of you gets your hair from the others parent?" I asked, with me feeling a blade at my neck, with me dropping my clothes.

"I was told that no one is able to touch you due to your mutation." She whispered in my ear, with me looking at her, with me seeing that she was coated in armor. "Through skin contact, but I'm not touching you with skin." She said, using her other hand to make me face her. "I still would like to kill you, but that wouldn't solve anything." She said, pushing me forward and walking away. "Find your missing past fast, that way you don't hold us back." She said, with me looking at her, watching her get dressed before walking out.

**Later**

Walking down the halls, I looked around for the monster. There were a lot of questions that were in my head, such as how my mother possessed whatever that thing was and why they were all stuck in there. There was only one way in and out, and that was through the medical wing. I may have killed them, but from what the others had told me, killing them will only bring them back the next day, ten fold.

It was scary to think about, it even sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. They didn't seem all that hard to deal with, but given that they just respawn much stronger makes it even worse. How could something like this be possible? That was the top question in my head, because none of this made since.

Stopping as I saw a skinny beast walking around one of the corners, I rushed down to catch it. Reaching the corner, I saw it entering the bathroom. Making my way over, I kicked the door open and extended my claws, getting ready to attack, but froze one I saw Rahne changing back with a scream. "What are you doing?!" I nearly yelled, with her catching her breath, looking to have had a heart attack.

"I needed to go to the bathroom!?" She said, with me hearing the others coming.

"What's wrong?" Sam said as he was the first to reach us, looking in the bathroom.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, it was nothing." I said as the others reaching us.

"Are you sure?" Roberto asked, with me nodding.

"Back to bed, all of you!" I said, with me turning them around, then looking back at Rahne. "I'll wait out here, that way, I can escort you back." I said, with her nodding as I closed the door. Walking over to the wall, I leaned against it, with me crossing my arms. Seeing one of the hall lights flicker, it gained my attention as the hall lights were never on, in fact, none of the lights here worked. "I'll be right back!" I called out to Rahne, with me walking over to it.

Stopping under the light, I watched it go out, where another light went off, this one in the room to my right. Walking inside, I made my way to the center of the office, with me examining the room. I saw a book fall, with me walking over to it. Picking it up, I looked at the cover. "The story of Decay, Deaths Champion?" I read, with me opening it, followed by a bright light.

**I watched my death**

**I watched my rebirth**

**I watched my hands healing them selves**

**I watched me killing a man who threw knives**

**I watched me tying a man to the front of a truck and making him drive through a building**

**I watched as I tortured a man to death**

**I watched as I tossed a man out of a building**

**I watched as I placed on a Nordic crown backwards**

**I watched as I fought a demon and reunited with Captain Marvel**

**I watched as I was shot and sent into water**

**I watched as I woke up next to Rogue**

**I watched as I blew up a building with a meth head inside**

**I watched as I killed a pervert in a bath**

**I watched as I killed a girl for hurting Rogue**

**I watched as I fought at a bar**

**I watched as Rogue was stabbed, with me going berserk on the one responsible**

**I watched as I ended the life of a mutant who upset the balance by using illusions to hide his murders**

**I watched as I helped Kitty solve a murder at a ball**

**I watched as Kitty got her Dragon**

**I watched as I left Kitty and went to save an old friend**

**I watched as I found my friends body**

**I watched as I fought at a party**

**I watched as I was shot, bleeding**

**I watched as I had my soul ripped in two, with me and Decay becoming two different beings**

Dropping the book, I watched as it took form of a blue M crown. Bending down, I held it in my hand, remembering who gave it to me. Standing up, I looked behind me and saw Rahne, who was looking at the crown. "You remember?" She asked, with me nodding. "It always happens like that, it gives us something from our past." She said, pulling out a cross. "Mine was my mothers cross." She said, with me walking up to her.

"Lets go, I have a lot to think about." I said, not likeing what I had done.


	25. Escape from Demon Bear

Hearing a loud roar, everyone jumped up. "Ok everyone, this thing wants revenge for taking its food." I said, looking at the others. "Sam, I need you here incase something tries getting Moonstar. I want you to get the hell out of her as fast as you can." I said, with him nodding. "Everyone else, were going hunting for this thing!" I said, with Roberto burning up, Rahne taking her werewolf form, and Magik forming her armor while creating a blade out of her arm. "Lets move!" I said, with the four of us rushing out of the room.

**Later**

Walking into a large room, it was clear that this room was the cafeteria. "Stay on guard, this thing is as fast as it is big." Magik said, with me extending my claws.

Stopping, I looked at Rahne. "Smell anything?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I smell it, it should be right here." She said, with me looking up, seeing it above us. The others looked as well, with it dropping down. "MOVE?!" She yelled, with us jumping into different directions.

Landing on a table, I slid along it for a good bit. "Everyone, FOOD FIGHT?!" I yelled, with the demon bear like monster looking at me. "Sunspot!" I said, with him running at it and throwing a few punches at it, then jumping back as it was ineffective. He then started punching its claws, with me looking over at Rahne. "Wolfbane!" I said, with her jumping over Sunspot and landing on the paw, where she ran up the arm and slashed at the head, but nothing too damaging.

She jumped off, turned around and caught the paw, glaring at the demon bear through its paw. Jumping over, she slashed at its paw, but was soon knocked away by the impact it had on the ground. It then swiped its paw, knocking Sunspot back. Jumping over him, I slid along the ground and made my way towards it. Grabbing a tray that flew, I jumped up and smacked a blade that flew at me back at the bear.

Landing on the ground, I watched as it stabbed the bear in the eye, with me running up to it. Jumping up, I kicked its snout with all that I had, sending both of us in different directions, of course it didn't move much. It started charging at me, but Magik stepped between us and formed some ice on the ground, making it slip and go past us. It gained its balance, turned around and brought its paw down on me, but once again, Magik was there, blocking the attack that knocked both of us a good distance away.

Magik formed her sword and charged at it, stabbing its paw. She then traded blows with it, both blocking the others strikes. Magik was knocked back hard, with her going through a wall. Running over to her, I pulled her out, with me seeing that she was out for the count.

"Sunspot!" I said, with me seeing Roberto going back in, trading blows with the demon, only to get knocked through the ceiling, shocking me. Seeing Rahne get smacked across the room, I watched as she hit the wall next to the roof, with me glaring at the demon. "That does it." I said, walking over to it, stopping before it as it glared down at me. "You want a fight, Ill give you a fight!?" I yelled, placing my hand on my chest. "DECAY!?" I yelled, with my shadow coming up and smacking into the demon, knocking it across the room.

Seeing Decay fly around the room, it stopped next to me, with me placing my hand on its beak. "Im going to send you back to hell." I said, where I stuck my hand inside, where I started taking my decay form. "Together, we will send you back to the depths of hell where you belong!?" I said, creating a sword out of my soul, pointing it at the demon bear.

Seeing it charge, I charged as well. As we passed the other, I slashed downwards, sliding across the ground. Turning around, I saw that it was healing its self. Putting my sword away, I held my hands out and started absorbing it. Seeing its body starting to vanish, I watched as it tried to get away from me, with me walking up to it.

As I reached it, I grabbed its back, with all of it entering my body at once. Getting blasted back, I hit the wall, with me feeling sick to my core. Breaking my connection with Decay, I watched as it went into my shadow, where I looked at everyone.

Seeing Sunspot fall back down, I watched as he landed on a table. Seeing him getting back up, he looked around. "Did we get it?" He asked, looking at me, with me nodding and soon passing out.

**Later that night**

"Guys, you are not going to believe this!?" Sam yelled as he ran into the room, with us looking at him, all of us bandaged up in some way or another. He made his way over to the window, pointing outside. Getting up, I made my way over and looked outside. "Do you see it?" He asked, with me shaking my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there isn't anything there." I said, with Magik walking over and looking outside as well.

"The gate, its open!" She said, placing her hands on the glass with a huge smile on here face.

The others got up and started following, with me looking at the others as this was news, and big news to them. "It hasn't opened in so long, this is our chance!" Rahne said, looking at me. "We need to go out, break free!" She said, with me looking at Sam.

"Well have to go through the medical wing." He said, with me nodding.

"I can protect everyone from what's in there." I said, looking at the others as they looked excited. "Roberto, grab Moonstar, everyone else, grab what you need and move out in ten!" I said, with them cheering as I started making my way out to the medical wing doors.

**Later**

Walking through the medical wing, we went slow as to not draw attention to anything that might be lurking around. It was quiet, as if there wasn't a soul in here. Looking back at the others, I saw Magik was armored up and Rahne was in her dog form. Looking around the corner, I saw a door that had the exit sign above it. Looking back at the others, I nodded to them, with me stepping around the corner.

Making our way to the door, we stopped beside it, with me opening it. The alarm went off, with me holding it open for everyone to run outside. I didn't close the door, because I noticed something. There wasn't anything coming after us. Letting the door close, I looked at the others, with us seeing an open gate. "Move it!" I said, with all of us running across the court yard.

Suddenly, a large portion of the building exploded, with us looked at it. "I thought you killed it!?" Sam yelled, with us seeing an even larger demon bear.

"I did, it must of reformed by absorbing everything in the medical wing, all that power stored up must of made it even bigger!" I yelled, with the gate closing us up. "Sam, double time!" I yelled, with him shooting forward, tackling Sunspot and Magik, taking Moonstar with them. "Rahne, don't wait up for me!" I said, with her taking off as I came to a stop, facing the demon. 'I wont make it, but they can.' I thought, With me holding my hand out. "DECAY!?" I yelled, with an even larger Decay shooting out from my shadow, grabbing the bear and battling it.

As they battled, I looked at the others, with them waiting for me, but the gate closed, as well as a yellow glow that shot up. I saw them yelling, but I didn't hear them. Looking back at Decay, I held my hand out, with it coming back at me. As soon as we connected, we took my Decay form, this time with burning black wings.

"Time to end this." I said, grabbing the flames and forming a sword out of it. Holding it up, I brought it down, with me seeing that it hit the shield, where it started consuming the everything inside. Holding it up, I watched as the demon bear started walking towards me, with me narrowing my eyes at it. Closing my eyes, I started absorbing everything in the area, every life, even the very air into me, adding more power into the attack. With in moments, there was a large explosion.


	26. Going Home

"I'm telling you, everything is fine, nothings going to happen!" I said over the phone as I walked with a bag of clothes. "You and the others shouldn't worry about me, you five are better off without me anyways. Besides, you can just call your selves the New Mutants, seems fun, right? I got to go, I'm at the bus station." I said, placing some cash on the counter and hanging up, with the man taking it.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked, with me placing the phone on my shoulder.

"Home." I said, smiling as I said that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Explanation Time!**

**Death no longer has a hold on him because she was connected to his soul. Tearing his soul in two, broke that connection that she hold.**

**The sword that Mephisto took, he had gone back and destroyed it as it was too dangerous to let roam around. Hellfire Club didn't know about it so they didn't search the place for it.**

**The Hellfire Club will return, this was all just an experiment to them.**

**The New Mutants will do their own thing.**

**Magik went to get training from Doctor Strange, with the others going with her to back her up, that way she isn't alone.**

**Magik will later get the soul sword.**

**Demon Bear will possibly return.**


End file.
